Amadeus
by LDGV
Summary: En medio de un conflicto diplomático, él es enviado como emisario en busca de un arreglo pacífico, pero descubrirá que está atrapado en medio de una Guerra Fría. Universo Alternativo. Una historia de espionaje y agentes secretos. Capítulos: 5 [En pausa temporalmente]
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Amadeus**

**Capítulo 1**

Por muchos años, el mundo entero estuvo dirigido por un único gobierno mundial. Durante muchas décadas, todo fue bueno y no hubo ninguna situación que causara conflictos. El Rey del mundo, era la cabeza del estado y procuraba que todos los habitantes del mundo se sintieran seguros, y estables para que así vivieran sus vidas tranquilamente.

Pero con el pasar del tiempo, las semillas de independencia comenzaron a germinar. Muchos pobladores de lugares remotos e inhóspitos, vieron que las capitales más grandes del planeta, se llevaban toda la atención y dinero del gobierno mundial. Fue por eso que hicieron peticiones para que ellos, también recibieran los recursos necesarios para vivir.

Sin embargo, sus solicitudes no fueron atendidas de inmediato ya que el gobierno mundial, seguía financiando ampliamente a la Capital del Oeste, donde se encontraba la sede de la famosa Corporación Cápsula. Fue por eso que poco a poco las personas de varios lugares, perdieran por completo la fe en el gobierno.

Fue allí que aprovechando ese momento de discordia, un hombre de baja estatura y de cabello rojizo, inició un movimiento revolucionario que causaría grandes conflictos a corto plazo. El Comandante Red, como se hacía llamar, con la ayuda de su asistente Black. Convencieron a las personas de los lugares olvidados, a rebelarse contra el gobierno mundial.

Con el pasar de los meses, los separatistas fueron aumentando exponencialmente hasta conformarse en una sólida organización, a la cual llamaron con el nombre de la Armada de la Patrulla Roja. El Comandante Red, consiguió armas entre otros vehículos y equipos de guerra, con los cuales comenzaría su revolución.

Los primeros ataques se realizaron en las grandes capitales, la más afectada fue la Capital del Oeste, donde decenas de personas murieron a causa de los bombardeos. El ejército del gobierno mundial, no dudó ni tardó en actuar. De inmediato llamaron terroristas, a los miembros de la Patrulla Roja.

Por varios meses las batallas entre los ejércitos, dejaron miles de muertos e innumerables lugares reducidos a escombros. El gobierno mundial no aceptaba la idea, de que una parte de la población mundial quisiera separarse para formar su propia nación. Por lo que la cabeza del gobierno, ordenó erradicar definitivamente a los líderes de los separatistas.

A pesar de los intentos, el Comandante Red y sus allegados se mantenían con vida pero sobre todo, con sus deseos de independencia más grandes que nunca. El resto del mundo se dividió en muchas opiniones, algunos pensaban que era mejor si se creaban diversos países, y así cada región viviría como quisiera, pero otros sostenían la idea de formar una sola unidad.

Sin importar que pensaran las personas, la guerra por la independencia, como la llamaba la Patrulla Roja, se prolongó por años. A los cinco años de intensas batallas, el gobierno mundial al ver que la victoria se les hacía casi imposible de alcanzar, debido a que los separatistas a pesar de ser menos usaban tácticas de guerrillas, y eso les ocasionaba muchas bajas, decidió organizar una reunión con el Comandante Red, quien al principio estaba dudoso pero participó en ella.

La reunión se efectuó en territorio neutral, justo en una pequeña isla en el sur del planeta. En ese lugar tan diminuto, se acordó un enorme convenio el cual trajo el fin de la guerra. El acuerdo trataba varios puntos: el primero un inmediato cese al fuego entre ambas partes, el segundo fue la liberación de prisioneros de guerra de ambos bandos, tercero y más importante aún…fue la aceptación de la independencia de los territorios controlados por la Patrulla Roja.

Por primera vez en siglos, las fronteras marcaron la faz de la Tierra. Muchas otras regiones solicitaron su autonomía, y para evitar una nueva guerra se les concedió sin chistar. De todos los nuevos países formados, sobresalieron dos: uno pasó a llamarse Los Territorios Aliados del Oeste, cuya capital era la que alguna vez se llamó la Capital del Oeste. Este país era gobernado por el antiguo Rey del mundo, quien vio reducido su territorio.

La otra súper potencia, se nombró a sí misma como La Federación Revolucionaria del Este. Cuya capital es la recién fundada Ciudad de Red, en honor del líder y jefe que logró derrotar al antiguo gobierno mundial. Las demás nuevas naciones, son relativamente pequeñas y sin ningún poder militar.

Una vez que las fronteras fueron trazadas, cada país creó su propia bandera y demás símbolos patrios…incluyendo sus propias constituciones. Cuando cada país se terminó de organizar, envió embajadores a los demás países, con la idea de mantener los diálogos de paz entre los pueblos. Durante años, todo pareció ir bien, cada nación seguía el camino que quería sin tener que pedir permiso a nadie.

Con el pasar de los años, las dos grandes potencias tomaron ideologías distintas. Los Territorios Aliados del Oeste, fomentaban su manera de vivir basados en el capitalismo. El mejor ejemplo de eso era la mundialmente reconocida Corporación Cápsula, quien era la empresa más grande a nivel mundial en el campo de la ciencia y la tecnología.

Mientras tanto, La Federación Revolucionaria del Este creía en el comunismo. La Federación solía criticar secretamente a su vecina nación del Oeste, ya que según lo que pensaban, Los Territorios Aliados del Oeste se concentraban más en generar dinero y ganancias, que en atender a sus propios habitantes.

Cosa que según los miembros de La Federación, ellos sí dedicaban su labor a sus pobladores, brindándoles todo lo que necesitaron para subsistir. Las demás pequeñas naciones, las cuales consistían en las islas ubicadas en el sur del mundo, crearon una unión la que pasó a llamarse como La Unión de Islas del Sur, cuya labor era la colaboración mutua de las islas, en caso de cualquier situación que lo requiera.

Como las islas del sur son pequeñas y con poco dinero, en forma de ayuda las grandes potencias les brindaban apoyo, además de intentar sembrar su ideología en esas naciones pequeñas, mientras Los Territorios Aliados del Oeste, les fomentaban la creación de industrias y empresas para según ellos, progresar en una sociedad consumista y empresaria.

La Federación Revolucionaria del Este, predicaba los ideales de su doctrina, la cual alegaba sobre las desventajas del capitalismo. Ante las ideas que les llovían, los países nuevos no querían perder su recién adquirida independencia, pero sí consideraban en aliarse a alguna de las dos grandes potencias.

El mundo se fue dividiendo más, cada quien tomó el camino que más le convenía. A causa de las afirmaciones dadas por el Comandante Red, sobre la forma de ser de su vecino país, Los Territorios Aliados del Oeste protestaron diplomáticamente, sin embargo los roces continuaron haciendo que ambas naciones se vieran con recelo.

Los Territorios Aliados del Oeste, comenzaron a preocuparse por el gran despliegue armamentista que su país vecino daba. Estando tan cerca, y conociendo las constantes paranoias que Red sufría, temían que sin razón aparente los atacaran, fue por eso que por su seguridad nacional–según ellos–comenzaron con el espionaje.

Gracias a los sobre vuelos y fotografías satelitales, se percataron que La Federación Revolucionaria del Este, construía bases militares y almacenamientos de armas al borde la frontera con ellos. A causa de estas acciones, reforzaron su patrulla fronteriza al igual que le notificaron su embajador en ese país, para que mantuviera los ojos bien abiertos, por si lograba recibir cualquier información crucial.

Pero no fueron los únicos que pensaron en lo mismo, La Federación Revolucionaria del Este hizo lo mismo con espías, quienes les informaban sobre todo lo que hacían Los Territorios Aliados del Oeste, aunque ninguna de las dos súper potencias lo admitía se vigilaban con desconfianza, atentas a lo que sea que haga el otro.

Ahora el mundo entero, mira con preocupación que cualquiera de las dos naciones, sea el primero en actuar.

* * *

><p>– Antes las cosas eran mucho más fáciles–alegó una mujer de cabello azul, dentro de su oficina–tal vez no fue buena idea de que el mundo se dividiera.<p>

– En aquel entonces, muchas personas no estaban de acuerdo con el camino del gobierno–le responde su asistente–fue por eso que los deseos de separación nacieron.

– Pero mira lo que tales deseos de separación han hecho–la mujer se voltea para mirar a su secretario–estamos al borde un conflicto sin precedentes, millones morirán si no tomamos las decisiones correctas.

– Señora presidenta, sé que son tiempos difíciles pero no todo está perdido–le comenta el caballero sentado frente a ella–recuerde que usted fue elegida por la población, no sólo por su imagen, sino también, por su gran intelecto.

– Haber manejado una empresa Yamcha, no es lo mismo que dirigir una nación–le afirmó duramente.

– Pero a fin de cuentas Bulma–él la llama por su nombre, a pesar de que ella tiene un cargo muy superior al de él–eres la líder, y nosotros sólo te seguimos.

Hace años que el Rey que gobernó el planeta completo falleció, ante su ausencia muchos se preguntaron quién tomaría su lugar. Al ser un sistema monárquico era de suponer que el sucesor al trono gobernara, pero ahí estaba el problema ya que no había sucesor. Por lo tanto se optó por cambiarse a un sistema presidencialista, sin embargo no se sabía a quién postular.

Las personas eligieron a varios candidatos, entre ellas incluida Bulma Briefs quien fuera la dueña de la Corporación Cápsula. Aunque ella no estaba segura, no quiso defraudar a las personas que confiaban en ella. Así que aceptó su nominación, en las votaciones ella resultó ganadora y fue juramentada presidenta de Los Territorios Aliados del Oeste.

Como ahora tenía un puesto político, no podía seguir siendo la dueña de la empresa que le dio tanto, así que le devolvió ese puesto a su padre para que ella, pudiera encargarse de la administración del país. En el bando contrario, el Comandante Red creyó que al tener al frente a una mujer, ésta cedería a cualquier petición, pero se encontró con una mujer dura de doblegar.

– ¿Intelecto dices? –Preguntó en forma burlona–si tuviera ese gran intelecto que tanto dices, ya hubiera encontrado una solución para nuestra relación tan conflictiva con La Federación, aunque tengo mi fe puesta en ese chico–ella dice recordando a alguien en específico.

El teléfono sonó y como secretario personal de la presidenta, Yamcha respondió la llamada y de inmediato le comunicó el mensaje recién recibido.

– El secretario de defensa viene en camino, dice que tiene información de última hora–dijo informando de la situación a la líder de la nación.

– Entiendo, pero sólo viene a darme más dolores de cabeza–respondió cabizbaja.

La puerta se abrió minutos más tarde, y por ella un hombre de peculiar cabello con forma de llama entró en la oficina. Al ser un ferviente militar, su uniforme era impecable. Las medallas adornaban su vestir, su cinturón y sus botas brillaban gracias a que están lustradas. El militar sostenía en sus manos, un maletín que contenía la más reciente información obtenida, y era su deber presentársela a su superior.

– Señora presidenta, le traigo algo que debe ver–le habló serio el hombre.

– Secretario de defensa Vegeta, usted como siempre directo al punto–afirmó la peliazul.

– No me gustan los rodeos, y tampoco la información que tengo ahora–le respondió.

– Díganos qué pasa ahora–demandó la mujer.

– Estas son fotografías tomadas por nuestros aviones espías–él abrió el maletín y le mostró las imágenes–como puede ver en estos puntos, La Federación Revolucionaria del Este ha triplicado su presencia militar en la frontera, si lo desearan podrían invadir o penetrar nuestro territorio.

– ¿Y qué le hace pensar que sus intenciones son hostiles?... ¿acaso piensa que quieran luchar con nosotros?

– Un ejército fuertemente armado, no se posiciona en un lugar a menos de que piense en hacer algo–respondió malhumorado–esos desgraciados planean algo, puedo olerlo desde aquí, y si no hacemos algo podrían poner en riesgo nuestra seguridad nacional.

– ¿Qué sugiere que hagamos? –le cuestiona Yamcha involucrándose más en la plática.

– Enviar a más de nuestras tropas a la frontera, y al más mínimo movimiento del enemigo, expulsarlos de la zona a la fuerza–aseveró con fuerza y firmeza el militar.

– Me parece una terrible idea–la voz de un hombre interrumpió la escena, todos miraron al hombre recién llegado a la oficina.

– ¿Quién demonios es esta sabandija? –pregunta Vegeta molesto, al ver a un hombre joven vestido con traje y usando gafas.

– Él será nuestro nuevo embajador en La Federación, reemplazará al embajador Krilin en pocas horas–le comenta la presidenta–me alegra que ya llegara, embajador Gohan–ella le sonríe.

– Lamento la tardanza señora presidenta, y como dije antes es una pésima idea atacar sin razón–acotó el hombre al tomar asiento en un sofá cercano.

– ¿En qué se basa para decir algo así? –cuestionó el secretario de defensa.

– Simple, si analizamos la situación ellos están de su lado de la frontera y por lo tanto están en su país–les dice el joven diplomático–así ellos prácticamente pueden hacer lo que quieran en su país, si nosotros hacemos algo como atacarlos sólo ocasionaríamos que este problema se haga más serio, con muertes para ambos lados.

– Fue por eso que te llamé–dijo la presidenta–fuiste el mejor candidato para el puesto, conoces sobre relaciones internacionales y diplomacia, confío que puedas dialogar con nuestros vecinos del Este, y les hagas ver las inquietudes que tenemos.

– Pero señora presidenta, sino intervenimos ellos…

– Ya ha dicho mucho secretario de defensa, si llegara a pasar algo grave y espero que no sea así, tendré muy en cuenta sus opiniones pero por el momento, no quiero que se comience una guerra sin razón.

Vegeta no dijo nada y salió de la oficina presidencial, pero al cerrar la puerta vociferó furibundo.

– ¡Malditos pacifistas, no los soporto son unos imbéciles!

Mientras tanto dentro del despacho presidencial, la presidenta Bulma Briefs le ordenaba al nuevo y joven embajador a que partiera a su asignación.

* * *

><p>Las ruedas del tren de aterrizaje del avión, rechinaron al tocar la pista del aeropuerto. El avión rodó por las pista, hasta detenerse para que los pasajeros pudieran bajar de la nave. Al bajar de la aeronave, el recién nombrado representante del gobierno del Oeste en el Este, fue recibido por una pequeña comitiva.<p>

Una limusina y dos vehículos de escolta, esperaban por el nuevo embajador. Gohan caminó hacia los automóviles, donde un hombre de baja estatura aguardaba por su llegada.

– Bienvenido embajador Gohan, me alegra que ya haya llegado–le saludó el otro caballero.

– Embajador Krilin, es un gusto conocerlo–él le da un apretón de manos–la presidenta me ha dicho mucho sobre usted.

– De igual manera, he escuchado sobre su persona–él abrió la puerta de la limusina para entrar y Gohan lo acompañó–ahora debemos hablar de los temas que lo han traído aquí.

El auto comenzó a moverse, con destino a la embajada de Los Territorios Aliados del Oeste en La Federación Revolucionaria del Este.

– El Comandante Red, afirma que su movilización militar sólo es para mantener la seguridad de su país–comenta Krilin–pero cuando le pregunté sobre a qué cosa podría amenazar a su país, no respondió abiertamente, sólo con evasivas.

– La presidenta Briefs, me ha dado instrucciones para reunirme lo antes posible con el Comandante Red, el secretario de defensa Vegeta planea una intervención militar si es necesario, pero la presidenta quiere arreglar este asunto rápido.

– Deberás tener mucha paciencia cuando hables con Red, es un hombre terco y engreído pero sobre todo no hagas ningún comentario sobre su estatura, eso lo acompleja mucho y aún más cuando te vea, ya que eres mucho más alto que él–indicó Krilin a su reemplazo.

– Comprendo, pretendo verlo y hablar con él cuando le presente mis cartas credenciales–respondió el nuevo embajador.

– Ya he adelantado los preparativos para tu presentación, será mañana en la noche en el palacio de gobierno, también habrá una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida para ti, yo no podré estar presente ya que hoy mismo regresaré a nuestro país, a partir de primera hora de mañana tomarás mi lugar.

La limosina desaceleró al llegar a la embajada, las rejas de la entrada se abrieron permitiéndole el ingreso a l vehículo. Gohan conocería el lugar que sería, su hogar y sitio de trabajo.

* * *

><p>Un hombre de baja estatura, cabello rojizo y con un parche en su ojo derecho. Fumaba un habano en la soledad de su oficina, sobre su escritorio se encontraban regados documentos y fotografías sobre un hombre de cabello negro y con anteojos. El humo del cigarro, formaba nubes pequeñas sobre él, Red pensaba en el nuevo embajador que envió su rival.<p>

Desde que puso un pie en su país, lo ha mantenido vigilado en todo momento a excepción de cuando está dentro de su embajada, lugar que por el momento le ha sido imposible vigilar eficazmente. El antiguo embajador, ese enano de Krilin, siempre le cuestionaba constantemente el porqué del despliegue militar cerca de la frontera, ahora confía que el nuevo embajador no sea igual de entrometido que el anterior.

Pero a diferencia del antiguo diplomático, con este nuevo embajador tiene pensado una manera de vigilarlo, para evitar que le informe a la presidenta Briefs cualquier cosa que descubra, sobre su plan de conquista, el cual ha elaborado por años, y no quiere que éste sujeto se lo arruine, años de planificación echados a la basura.

El rechinar de las bisagras de la puerta, le hacen ver a un hombre negro, alto y delgado que ingresó en su oficina. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, tomó asiento frente a él y mirando fijamente sólo asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿No piensas hacer nada contra ese embajador? –le pregunta Black a su superior.

– Sólo observarlo por un tiempo, hasta que actuemos.

– Pienso que hemos esperado demasiado, creo que es el momento de que dominemos el mundo, esta farsa ya se demoró mucho–sentenció.

Red sólo asintió, mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos.

Hace años cuando el mundo estaba unificado, Red soñó con ser él quien controlara el planeta entero. Fue por eso que fundó la Patrulla Roja para pelear hasta dominarlo todo, pero se dio cuenta que luchando directamente contra el ejército del antiguo gobierno mundial, no ganaría nada. Su guerrilla era pequeña comparada con la milicia del gobierno mundial, pero entontes ideó una estrategia.

Primero provocó pequeños atentados terroristas, para empezar conflictos en grandes ciudades mientras que convencía a más personas para unírsele. Con la ayuda de fervientes discursos, acudió a las masas para que lo apoyaran.

– _¿No están hartos de ser olvidados por el gobierno?_ –Le grita a una multitud–_ ¿no están cansados que la Capital del Oeste se lleve toda la atención del gobierno?_

Las personas gritaron que sí.

–_ Separémonos, escribamos nuestras propias leyes en piedra, formemos nuestra propia nación, donde seamos nosotros los dueños de nuestro propio destino._

Cuando el gobierno mundial y la Patrulla Roja se reunieron en la mesa de negociación, Red vio que todo iba por buen camino. Siempre pensó que si lograba dividir el ejército del enemigo, en fracciones más pequeñas, su propia milicia sí podría ganarles en un enfrentamiento directo. Y cuando logró dividir al mundo en países, alcanzó ese objetivo.

El que alguna vez fue el ejército más grande de la Tierra, se fragmentó en piezas más pequeñas. Y la recién nacida nación de La Federación Revolucionaria del Este, sólo debía incrementar su maquinaria de guerra. Durante años fabricó en secreto grandes cantidades, de vehículos y armas para cuando estuviera todo listo, y así atacaría país por país hasta dominarlo todo.

Ahora que tiene la suficiente fuerza para atacar, pensó en dos caminos: el primero era en atacar a los países pequeños y débiles fáciles de derrotar, pero sabía que si hacía eso Los Territorios Aliados del Oeste reaccionarían. Y al final se unirían más en su contra, fue allí donde analizó la segunda opción, la cual era tomar al toro por los cuernos, es decir, atacar al único país que le puede hacer frente.

Y así comenzó con su estrategia, pero aún no se decide a disparar la primera bala, tal vez ya es tiempo de actuar.

– Tienes razón, ya basta de fingir, pero antes averigüemos algo sobre el recién llegado–le señala una fotografía de Gohan–ya he llamado a la persona correcta para el trabajo, ella ya ha estado mucho tiempo sin hacer nada.

Black alzó una ceja, Red sonrió al ver su expresión.

– No pensarás en…ella–le miró un poco desconfiado.

La puerta se abrió sorpresivamente, y una mujer esbelta vestida con ropa ajustada al cuerpo entró, Black vio sus sospechas confirmadas, mientras Red esbozó una sonrisa.

– Agente Amadeus reportándose señor–habla la mujer.

– Tengo un trabajo para ti–dijo Red, mientras la mujer le asintió.

* * *

><p>Gohan ajustaba su corbata frente a un espejo, mirándose fijamente tomó su saco para colocárselo. En su escritorio se encontraban las cartas credenciales, que lo acreditaban como embajador de su país firmadas por la presidenta Briefs. Él limpió sus gafas, terminando de arreglarse para su presentación con el Comandante Red.<p>

Horas antes el antiguo embajador Krilin, había regresado a su patria dejándole su puesto para que él lo usara. Sus manos temblaban por la mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo, ya que sobre él recae el peso de representar a su país en otro. Si su madre estuviera con vida, se sentiría muy orgullosa de él. Gohan sonrió cuando recordó las horas de intenso estudio, a las que lo sometió su madre en vida.

Su padre por su parte, nunca fue alguien interesado en la política o en cualquier cosa relacionada con la sociedad. Siempre fue una persona sencilla, que vivía el día a día con optimismo y tranquilidad. En la lejanía de la montaña, lejos de toda civilización. Al mirar sus títulos colgados en la pared, en lugar se sentirse satisfecho por sus logros, sólo recuerda lo triste que fue aquel día.

Dejando su doloroso pasado a un lado, él tomó sus cartas credenciales y salió por la puerta de su habitación, es hora de hacer lo que vino a hacer.

* * *

><p>En la Ciudad de Red, ciudad capital de La Federación Revolucionaria del Este. El pesado ambiente era notorio en el aire, siendo una nación tan encerrada en sí misma, no es de extrañar porqué muchos intentan buscar las libertades que Red les prometió hace tiempo. En ese país si un reportero escribía algo contra el estado, de inmediato era encarcelado.<p>

Todas las instituciones pertenecían al estado, no había empresas privadas como en el caso de Los Territorios Aliados del Oeste, donde la Corporación Cápsula es la punta de lanza de la economía de ese país. Pero en La Federación la vida no es así, los ciudadanos no pueden dar su opinión por temor a ir a prisión. Es un país que procesa tener muchas libertades, pero que irónicamente no las deja aplicar.

Gohan miró por la ventana de su automóvil el palacio de gobierno, el lugar donde gobierna el Comandante Red. Al bajarse puede ver a los guardias del ejército rojo de la Patrulla Roja, quienes son una división especial de la milicia de La Federación. En esa parte del mundo el frío era cosa de todos los días, por lo que era normal que los habitantes se abrigaran con gruesos abrigos.

El nuevo embajador acompañado de una pequeña escolta, quienes son los funcionarios de su embajada, encontraron la sala principal donde apenas una docena de personas del gobierno de La Federación, los esperaban. El Comandante Red se puso de pie y a su derecha se encontraba Black, con su típica expresión estoica.

– Bienvenido sea a La Federación Revolucionaria del Este, espero que vea que mi país no es malvado, como muchos de los suyos piensan–dijo el pelirrojo.

– Me complace estar aquí señor, la presidenta Briefs le envía saludos–respondió–y ahora le hago entrega de mis cartas credenciales, que me acreditan como representante de mi país en el suyo.

Gohan extendió su mano para entregar los documentos, Red los tomó para verlos pero sin importarles mucho, sólo les dio una hojeada rápida. Black por su parte miraba su reloj impaciente, adónde se habrá metido esa mujer, se preguntaba mentalmente.

– Bueno vayamos al comedor para cenar, allí nos conoceremos más a fondo–alegó el líder de La Federación.

– Disculpen la demora, pero el tránsito es terrible a estas horas–la voz de una mujer, resonó en la habitación, Black suspiró aliviado al verla, Red sólo miró con lujuria a la chica, sabiendo bien que ella estaría en la reunión, el supuesto retraso sólo es parte de la actuación.

– Tranquila sobrina, aún no ha empezado lo más importante–dice el hombre con parche en el ojo–permítame presentarle a mi sobrina señor embajador, su nombre es Amadeus.

El diplomático vio a la joven pero hermosa mujer, usando un vestido de gala azul apretado a cada centímetro de su ser, no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Su cabello negro y largo, adornaba sus azulados ojos. Gohan sólo saludó torpemente a la joven, quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Parece que esta misión diplomática, no sería como creyó.

**Fin Capítulo Uno**

Bueno esta es una loca y rara idea que se me ocurrió, así que para que no se me escapara decidí escribirla de inmediato, aunque seguro sea una historia de pocos capítulos, no muchos. Como es mi ya arraigada tradición, la historia tiene un nombre raro, como siempre me han gustado. Este es un Universo Alternativo donde los personajes son humanos, no hay súper poderes ni nada de eso.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	2. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 2**

Su mente repasaba su nueva misión, una y otra vez. Ya había realizado trabajos similares, seducir a diplomáticos, hombres de negocios, militares de alto rango, entre otros. Para al final hacer lo mismo, eliminarlos rápida y sigilosamente, sin dejar huella ni ninguna otra pista. Su verdadero nombre es un secreto de estado, oficialmente ella no existe, y su gobierno negará toda evidencia de su existencia.

El lápiz labial se deslizó por sus labios, llenándolos de su tinte. Amadeus, así es como la llaman sus superiores, desde el momento que pasó de ser una niña normal, a ser lo es. El delineador decoró sus ojos, sus cabellos eran peinados con delicadeza. Podrá ser una mujer peligrosa, pero eso no le niega el derecho de verse bien.

El encrespador alineaba sus pestañas, su rostro cubierto con maquillaje la hacía verse hermosa. Confiaba que su objetivo fuera como sus víctimas anteriores, los cuales siempre caían embobados por su imagen, para al final pagar el precio con su propia vida. Ella era un fruto delicioso, sabroso en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero era un fruto prohibido.

Sus órdenes eran concisas y directas, averiguar cuánto saben de la operación secreta que realiza La Federación Revolucionaria del Este, para luego eliminar al embajador sin que Los Territorios Aliados del Oeste sepan qué le pasó. El Comandante Red, le autorizó a usar cualquier táctica con el joven diplomático, al igual que en sus misiones anteriores si tenía que sostener relaciones sexuales con él, podía hacerlo, todo con el fin de conseguir toda la información que pueda de él. Además no sería la primera vez que llega a tales extremos, con algunos de sus objetivos anteriores tuvo que hacerlo para cumplir con su misión.

Una delgada pero afilada daga, permanecía oculta dentro de su ropa. Con su vestido listo, y con su maquillaje terminado, sus pies se introdujeron en sus zapatos de tacón mientras que el perfume, la impregnaba con su fragancia. Un revólver calibre nueve milímetros, permanecía cargado y listo en su bolso, además de tener instalado un silenciador.

Amadeus salió de la habitación de hotel donde se hospedaba, a causa de las muertes que ella ha provocado se ha conseguido enemigos, que en un par de ocasiones la han intentado matar, pero hasta ahora ha salido airosa. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un soldado de la armada, quien la llevaría hasta la locación donde comenzaría su misión.

Al bajar al lobby del hotel de cinco estrellas donde se hospeda, vio a una niña caminar tomada de la mano de su madre, Amadeus las siguió con la mirada, hasta verlas subir en un elevador. Si su madre la viera ahora, si supiera lo que ha hecho, tal vez sentiría vergüenza por su hija. Al salir completamente del hotel, una limusina aguardaba por ella.

Mientras viajaba, repasaba los documentos con la información que se le entregó. Son Gohan, ese era el nombre de su próximo objetivo. Una serie de fotografías, ilustraban el informe sobre él. Amadeus abrió el mini bar de la limusina, antes de comenzar quería entrar en calor. Una copa fue llenada con vodka, y su garganta sintió el calor de la bebida mientras descendía dentro de ella. El vehículo se detuvo, era el momento en que Amadeus comenzaba con lo suyo. Se había planeado que llegara con un pequeño retraso, sólo para complementar la actuación a la hora de presentarla con el embajador, además que sería la supuesta sobrina del Comandante Red.

– Disculpen la demora, pero el tránsito es terrible a estas horas–pronunció al estar cerca de los hombres, Black suspiró aliviado al verla, Red sólo miró con lujuria a la chica, a él le encantaría tener unos años menos y ser un poco más alto.

– Tranquila sobrina, aún no ha empezado lo más importante–dice el hombre con parche en el ojo–permítame presentarle a mi sobrina señor embajador, su nombre es Amadeus.

Tal como la agente lo pensó previamente, el hombre se quedó mudo al ver su cuerpo. Ella teniendo experiencia de sobra con hombres, vio divertida como los ojos del joven durante un segundo, bajaron a la altura de sus senos, sólo para mirarla a la cara más tarde. Ella extendió su mano hacia el hombre, el cual la tomó algo dudoso.

– Es un gusto conocerla señorita, mi nombre es Son Gohan–expresó el embajador.

– El gusto es mío–respondió la ojiazul.

– Comandante Red, no sabía que tuviera familia mucho menos una sobrina–alegó Gohan.

– Como usted comprenderá señor embajador, por motivos de seguridad debo proteger mi integridad al igual que la de mi familia–respondió Red.

– ¿Por qué tanta protección?... ¿acaso ha pasado algo que ponga en peligro su vida? –consulta.

– Bueno al ser una figura pública, además de ser la cabeza de una nación siempre aparecerán sabandijas, dispuestas a ganar algo valiéndose del poder de otros–alega.

– ¿Alguna de esas sabandijas como usted las llama, han intentado algo contra usted?

– Una sabandija que trabajaba para mí, intentó hacer algo pero por motivos desconocidos desapareció sin dejar pista alguna–al escuchar eso, Amadeus sonrió sabiendo de qué hablaba.

– ¿Me equivoco si adivino que esa persona era el General Blue?

– El General Blue fue un miembro importante de nuestras fuerzas armadas, lastimosamente comenzó a tener ideas que no son compatibles con la forma de nuestra nación, su misteriosa desaparición incluso me tomó por sorpresa, se realizó una investigación para dar con él pero esta no dio resultados–contestó el dignatario– ¿pero cómo supo usted de la desaparición del General Blue?

– Varios rumores llegaron a mis odios, y bueno siendo un militar tan conocido era obvio que cualquier cosa sobre él, se supiera–respondió Gohan, hace varios meses Los Territorios Aliados del Oeste, se enteraron de lo sucedido gracias al espionaje sobre su vecina nación, claro que ellos lo negarían.

– Yo llegué a conocerlo un poco–la mujer expresó–aunque no nos conocimos muy a fondo–ella le dio una mirada con complicidad a su supuesto tío, él sólo sonrió ante la mirada que le daba su aparente sobrina.

Gohan asintió al escucharla.

– Tal vez nos hubiéramos conocido mejor–dijo al recordar algo del pasado.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de una patada, dos figuras forcejeaban, luchaban con sus brazos pero sobre todo, con sus bocas unidas. El olor a alcohol era fuerte entre ellos, aún más en el hombre de corto cabello rubio. La pelinegra sin dejar de besarlo, lo encamina hacia el borde de la cama.

Ella se separó de él para empujarlo para que cayera sobre el colchón, luego caminó hacia la puerta cerrándola con llave. Ella le regaló una mirada de fingida necesidad, una necesidad que sólo un hombre podría llenar. Parada frente a la cama, lentamente comenzó a soltar las amarras de su vestido rojo.

El General Blue le sonrió mientras soltaba su corbata, y después el cinturón de su pantalón. El vestido cayó revelando la parte superior de su cuerpo, ella no usaba sostén. Sus redondos y suaves senos, quedaron al descubierto. Blue miró fijamente a la joven mujer frente a él, que él sea varios años mayor que ella no le disminuía las ganas de estar con una mujer.

Vio complacido como la mujer se terminaba de desnudar frente a él, quedando libre de toda cadena. Al caminar los dedos de sus pies se hundían en la suave alfombra del suelo, y gateó sobre él al estar en la cama. No tardaron mucho en besarse de nuevo, ella le quitó uno a uno los botones de su camisa.

Sus pantalones cayeron hasta sus talones, las sábanas pronto los cubrió a ambos. En el fondo ella sentía muchísimo asco, él estaba completamente ebrio y su boca tenía el sabor del alcohol. Pero después de todo esa era su misión, y la cumpliría. Hicieron el amor toda la noche, aunque ella fingió la mayoría del tiempo, sin duda el General no era un experto con las damas.

Desnudos y bañados en sudor, ella reposaba sobre el pecho de él. Cuando prosiguió con su trabajo, tal como Red se lo ordenó.

–_ Me prometiste contarme tus planes, se un buen chico y dímelos_–ella acerca su boca al oído de Blue–_si lo haces tal vez juguemos de nuevo_–Amadeus le susurró antes de morderle el lóbulo de su oreja.

–_ Eres una mujer hermosa y persistente_–le respondió mientras le acariciaba el rostro–_pero sobre todo insaciable…me encantan las mujeres como tú._

Él delineaba la cara de ella con su dedo índice, cuando Amadeus lo tomó con su boca antes de besarlo de nuevo. Todo sea en nombre de su misión.

–_ Ese patán y egocéntrico de Red, está llevando a esta gran nación al abismo_–dijo soberbiamente–_nadie parece querer hacer algo para detenerlo, pero yo sí, nuestros viejos rivales de Los Territorios Aliados del Oeste, poco a poco comienzan a superarnos en tecnología militar, y eso es inadmisible. _

– _¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?_ –le preguntó, mientras se acurrucaba más en el pecho desnudo del hombre.

–_ Un grupo de mis soldados más leales, está preparando una operación de intervención_–respondió–_entrarán en la casa de Red para eliminarlo, cuando esté muerto yo tomaré el poder de forma inmediata…y ahora que lo pienso, necesito una primera dama, y creo que encontré a la ideal._

Amadeus lo miró complacida, ya sabía mucho pero necesitaba más.

– _¿Cómo se llaman tus colaboradores?...me gustaría conocerlos_–dijo rodando sobre él para mirarlo directo a la cara.

–_ Eres una chica curiosa, no tenemos ni veinticuatro horas de conocernos y ya quieres que te diga todo de mí, debes llevar las cosas con calma querida_–afirmó el General Blue.

Y eso era cierto, él estaba en un hotel alejado de la capital de la nación planeando su traición. Cuando fue al bar a tomar algo, sentado en la barra bebió solo pero no por mucho tiempo. Vio como una mujer joven con un vestido rojo caminó hacia él, los tacones de sus sandalias golpeaban con fuerza el piso.

Ella se sentó a su lado, piándole fuego para su cigarrillo. Blue sacó un encendedor, y le encendió el cigarro. La misteriosa mujer aspiró un poco del cigarrillo, y después escupió con suavidad el humo en la cara de Blue. A él no le pareció molesto, todo lo contrario, eso lo hizo querer conocerla más. Ella le dijo que le encantaban los hombres vestidos con uniforme, y mucho más si son militares.

Blue la invitó a beber, y se conocieron mejor. Él no sospechaba que ella lo conocía todo sobre él, pero sólo fingía desconocerlo. Tomaron de todo un poco, y cuando menos lo notaron. Ya se estaban besando apasionadamente en el elevador, con destino la habitación de él para pasar la noche juntos. Minutos antes él alardeó sobre tener grandes planes para el país, y así se fueron al cuarto del hotel instantes luego.

–_ Sabes, me gustaría que tú_–ella lo silenció con un dedo, mientras se levantaba de la cama–_si no te molesta, desearía tomar una ducha el calor me está matando, y si quieres puedes acompañarme._

Amadeus caminó hacia su ropa tirada en el suelo, y tomó su bolso. Y se metió al baño cerrando la puerta parcialmente, Blue aceptó la invitación y desnudo salió de la cama caminando hacia el baño. Cuando abrió la puerta, una ráfaga le atravesó el pecho. El impacto lo empujó hacia el suelo, muy herido pero con vida miró hacia adelante.

Amadeus aún desnuda, le apuntaba con una pistola. El humo salía por el silenciador, y ella se le fue aproximando cada vez más. Su propia sangre lo ahogaba, y él la escupía repetidamente.

–_ Tus supuestos hombres leales, no lo son tanto_–le dijo la mujer–_uno de ellos le contó todo a Red, y él estaba furioso así que me envió por ti, ya sabes con que intenciones._

Blue intentó hablar, pero su sangre no lo dejaba.

–_ Deberías lavarte la boca más a menudo, tu aliento es asqueroso_–ella disparó otras dos veces, el silenciador hizo su trabajo y en completo silencio lo eliminó.

Con Blue muerto, ella usó su teléfono celular para llamar a Red.

–_ Está hecho, el objetivo fue eliminado…sólo falta que se deshagan del cuerpo. _

–_ Buen trabajo Amadeus, de eso me encargo yo, puedes irte a donde quieras hasta nuevo aviso_–le dijo Red antes de colgar.

Amadeus vio el cadáver, y al recordar la noche que pasó con él, el asco la invadió, tenía ganas de vomitar. La mujer se tomó una pastilla anticonceptiva, no quería quedar embarazada de alguien tan asqueroso. Se dio una buena ducha, y mientras se fumaba otro cigarro abandonó la habitación.

– ¿Qué te sucede sobrina? –le preguntó Red.

– Nada tío, sólo recordaba algo sin importancia–ella le respondió.

– Bueno, acompáñenos señor embajador, la cena ya está servida en la mesa.

– Gracias, además así podremos tratar algunos temas que interesan a mi gobierno.

– Claro, ya hablaremos sobre mucho–le dijo al darle la espalda.

Mientras se alejaban, Red pensó algo malhumorado.

"_Creo que me caía mejor el embajador Krilin, por lo menos él era de mi misma estatura, pero este cuatro ojos es un gigante a mi lado_"–meditó molesto, cómo odiaba ser tan pequeño.

* * *

><p>Volando a una enorme altura, un avión espía fotografiaba a las tropas de La Federación en tierra. El avión pertenecía a la Fuerza Aérea de Los Territorios Aliados del Oeste, al ser un avión de alta altitud estaba equipado con cámaras fotográficas. Sin embargo no poseía ningún tipo de armamento ofensivo, estaba completamente desarmado.<p>

Volaba a esa altura, para evadir las ondas del radar. El avión espía, fotografió la gran cantidad de efectivos militares cerca de la frontera. Estaban instalando muchas estaciones de misiles tierra-aire, entre otros campamentos. La gran cantidad de misiles balísticos, hacía sospechar a los pilotos que las cabezas de esos misiles no eran convencionales, podrían ser armas de destrucción masiva.

Usando cámaras de infrarrojo, vio la gran cantidad de soldados ubicados en la zona. El avión vio su misión terminada, y así giró de regreso a su país, esperando regresar a salvo. Sin embargo al girar, bajó levemente su altitud. Y sin que lo supieran, fue detectado por el radar de las tropas en tierra, alertándolos sobre su presencia.

– Coronel Tao Pai Pai–el encargado del radar, le da un saludo militar al recién llegado.

– ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? –preguntó el hombre al mando de la operación.

– Señor, el radar ha detectado un avión sobrevolando sobre nosotros, y no es de los nuestros–respondió señalando la pantalla del radar–será mejor notificar al Comandante Red y…

– ¡No!...no es necesario molestar al Comandante–le afirma–nosotros podemos arreglar este asunto, ordene que disparen misiles tierra-aire de inmediato, derriben ese maldito avión ahora.

– Sí señor.

Varias unidades de lanzamisiles, se prepararon lanzando dos misiles guiados por calor. Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en la cabina del avión, los pilotos buscaban desesperados a los misiles pero no los veían, pero sabían que iban por ellos. El piloto subió mientras su copiloto, buscaba a las amenazas.

Pronto vio la estela del misil, aunque era de noche…era como ver la luz de un cigarro serpenteando en el cielo. El copiloto alertó a sus superiores por medio de la radio, al mismo tiempo el piloto disparaba bengalas con la idea de engañar al misil, estaban en las líneas enemigas y cerca de cruzar la frontera.

El segundo misil se unió al primero, las bengalas no funcionaron. Si no hacían algo, los iban a derribar. El piloto soltó el tanque de combustible externo hacia el suelo, al chocar éste generó una explosión que atrajo la atención de uno de los misiles, impactando en el piso. Pero el segundo, no cayó en la treta…y siguió pisándoles los talones.

La aeronave militar se ladeó, pero el misil se les acercaba. El copiloto lo perdió de vista, pero cuando lo vio fue muy tarde. El misil salió de la nada e impactó de lleno en el costado derecho del avión, la explosión destruyó el fuselaje de la nave partiéndola a la mitad. Los pilotos intentaron eyectarse, pero el sistema falló y ambos murieron al chocar contra el suelo.

Tao Pai Pai sonrió satisfecho al ver la explosión en el cielo, por el momento ya no había más moscas molestando sus instalaciones.

* * *

><p>Un trío de hombres uniformados, caminaban en casi perfecta sincronía. El primero solicitó permiso para entrar, desde el interior la voz de la presidenta se lo permitió. La presidenta al ver la presencia de los militares, sospechó que no le traían buenas noticias. Fastidiada les ordenó que dijeran el motivo que los trae, y así lo hicieron.<p>

– Señora presidenta–comenzó a decir el militar–hace aproximadamente veinte minutos, perdimos contacto con uno de nuestros aviones espías, que patrullan la frontera…según la última transmisión recibida, fueron atacados por el ejército de La Federación, y sospechamos que han sido derribados.

– ¿Saben algo acerca de los pilotos? –preguntó la mujer de pelo azul.

– Nada señora presidenta, suponemos que han muerto–le informa.

– ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?...ellos pudieron haberse eyectado de la cabina.

– Por eso mismo señora presidenta, cuando un piloto se eyecta la silla eyectora envía una señal, pero esta no ha sido detectada, por lo que creemos que fallecieron.

– Ya veo, suspenda cualquier otro sobrevuelo en la zona, nuestro nuevo embajador está ahora con el Comandante Red, no quiero que él mal interprete lo que pasó, y le cause algún daño a Gohan–les ordenó.

– Como usted diga, señora presidenta–los oficiales salieron de su oficina, la situación ya tuvo su primer momento violento.

* * *

><p>Los comensales ya habían tomado su lugar en la mesa, cada uno con sus respectivos cubiertos en sus manos, degustaron de la cena. Los empleados de la embajada de Los Territorios Aliados del Oeste, estaban a la derecha, y al lado opuesto sus anfitriones. Nadie decía nada, hasta que un hombre se le acercó al Comandante Red susurrándole algo al oído.<p>

Gohan tragó el contenido de su boca, mientras veía al Comandante ser informado sobre algo. El embajador notó como Red se sobresaltó, y reaccionó de manera extraña. Red parecía estar molesto al principio, pero sonrió triunfante después.

Pero el embajador sintió como si alguien lo mirara, disimuladamente mientras tomaba otra copa, vio a la sobrina de Red mirarlo fijamente, era como cuando un depredador vigila a su presa. Amadeus literalmente lo devoraba, ella seguía por enésima vez sus tácticas de presión. Primero intenta entablar una comunicación no verbal con su objetivo, para que este se sintiera atraído hacia ella, en sus misiones anteriores le funcionó, pero a este individuo parece que no le interesara.

A Gohan le parecía extraña la sobrina de Red, él desde antes de venir a este país, había estudiado a Red. Y nunca en todos los informes que había leído sobre él, se mencionaba algo sobre una sobrina. Además Red y la susodicha sobrina, no se parecen en nada. Él era bajito y pelirrojo, y ella era ligeramente más alta y pelinegra. Algo no calzaba aquí, pero no entendía del todo qué era.

Cuando la comida fue consumida por completo, el Comandante Red le pidió al embajador que por favor lo acompañara a su oficina, Gohan por fin tendría la oportunidad de hablar sobre los temas que lo han traído, pero al parecer Red quería hablarle sobre otros temas.

– ¿Por qué su gobierno se ha dedicado a irrespetarnos? –le pregunta Red.

– Perdone pero no le comprendo–respondió el diplomático.

– Su gobierno viola las fronteras, sus aviones irrespetan nuestro espacio aéreo y eso es una ofensa hacia nuestra soberanía–alegó el pelirrojo.

– Eso no es cierto–contestó.

– No crea que soy tonto señor embajador, hace pocos minutos se me informó sobre que un avión de su fuerza aérea, penetró ilegalmente nuestro espacio aéreo, el cual al no solicitar permiso para ingresar fue considerado una amenaza para nuestra nación, por lo tanto fue derribado–expresó el Comandante.

Gohan guardó silencio por un momento, el tonto secretario de defensa Vegeta y sus vuelos de reconocimiento, están poniendo en riesgo su trabajo aquí. Conociendo a Vegeta cuando sepa que una de sus aeronaves fue destruida, de inmediato tomará la acción como una declaración de guerra, trayendo abajo sus negociaciones.

– ¿Por qué no dice algo, señor embajador?... ¿acaso pensaba que no sabríamos nada sobre sus intentos de espionaje?

– Debo admitir que se me había informado sobre dichos vuelos–reconoció pero rápidamente añadió–pero yo no los autoricé, ni tampoco los comparto, pero todo tiene relación con el tema que me ha traído aquí.

Red lo escuchó.

– A mi gobierno le preocupa la masiva movilización de tropas hacia la frontera, nos resulta incómodo que una gran cantidad de tropas y demás vehículos armados, se encuentren a pocos metros de nuestro territorio–explica el diplomático–la población civil aún no está enterada sobre esto, por el motivo de evitar el pánico generalizado.

– Como le dije una vez a su predecesor, el embajador Krilin, simplemente estamos mejorando la seguridad de nuestra nación, lo cual no debe ser motivo de preocupación para su gobierno–le contestó secamente.

– Tanto a la presidenta Briefs como a mí, nos gustaría saber exactamente qué amenaza la integridad de su país, como para enviar todo un destacamento armado a nuestra frontera común–dijo Gohan, explicándole la postura de su gobierno.

– Me temo señor embajador, que ese tema es demasiado importante como para revelárselo a una potencia extranjera, por lo que no le diré nada al respecto–respondió apresuradamente.

– No veo porqué tanto hermetismo, si se trata de algún enemigo u opositor a su gestión, estoy seguro que nosotros podremos ayudarlo en lo que requiera–intentó persuadirlo para conseguir más información.

– Agradezco su interés, pero nosotros por nuestra cuenta somos capaces de resolver este asunto…y le repito que las tropas de La Federación, en ningún momento intentarán cruzar la frontera.

– ¿Tengo su palabra de que será así? –le preguntó no muy convencido.

– Puede confiar en ello–respondió sonriente.

– Me sigue preocupando el problema del avión destruido, nadie mejor que usted sabe que dicha acción puede considerarse como una provocación de guerra, la palabra guerra no me gusta pero...

– Ustedes son los responsables de eso–lo interrumpió–fueron ustedes los que violaron el espacio aéreo, la culpa de la muerte de los ocupantes de dicha nave son ustedes, nosotros sólo nos defendimos de un invasor en nuestro territorio, agradezca de que no tomamos medidas más graves como invadir su país.

– ¿Por qué, acaso ha pensado en hacerlo? –Gohan sugirió directamente, a lo que Red no respondió.

A Gohan le hubiera gustado hablar más con él, pero el Comandante dio por terminada la velada. Parece que las negociaciones, serán para después.

* * *

><p>Un Gohan desanimado entró en su oficina, todo su personal junto con él había regresado a su embajada. Su primera conversación no fue como esperaba, consiguió muy poca información de las verdaderas intenciones de La Federación. Nada salió como lo deseaba, sin embargo continúa intrigado por la supuesta mejora en la seguridad en la frontera, como argumentó el Comandante Red.<p>

Además que aún se debe discutir sobre el derribo de un avión, principalmente por la muerte de los pilotos, lo cual no ha sido mencionado del todo. El hombre golpeó el escritorio frente a él, dos personas habían muerto durante su primera reunión como diplomático. Aunque no es su culpa, siente que esto sólo acarreará más complicaciones.

La falsa sonrisa de Red, le hace dudar sobre sus palabras. Tal vez lo mejor sería hablar de inmediato con la presidenta Briefs, e informarle cómo van las cosas aquí. Y así le pediría el pequeño favor de investigar algo, como por ejemplo la misteriosa sobrina de Red. La llamada Amadeus.

* * *

><p>– ¿Han encontrado los restos de la nave? –Preguntó por teléfono un hombre alto y negro–debemos saber si fotografiaron algo que nos comprometa.<p>

El pelirrojo de baja estatura escucha impaciente, mientras fumaba un habano.

– Pues sigan buscando–dijo Black.

– Pásame el teléfono–lo interrumpió Red.

Black de inmediato acató la orden.

– Escúcheme bien Coronel Tao Pai Pai, será mejor que no llame más la atención de nuestros curiosos y temerosos vecinos, aún no estamos del todo listos para atacar–el Coronel le respondió con un sí–y otra cosa más, la próxima vez que tome una decisión sin consultarme o informarme primero, puede considerarse muerto…¿entiende?

– Sí señor–la llamada terminó.

– Creo que estamos esperando demasiado, nuestras tropas están listas…además tenemos instalado el equipo para neutralizar sus comunicaciones, si lo ordenamos ahora la invasión puede comenzar–alegó un impaciente Black.

– Primero veamos qué saben nuestros vecinos–dice el líder.

– ¡Pero para qué! –gritó–ahora es el momento, tomémoslos desprevenidos es nuestra oportunidad para…

– ¡Dije que aún no! –vociferó aún más fuerte–no sabemos que les ha dicho el embajador al respecto, puede que nos estén esperando.

– ¡Pero…pero…pero!

– No comas ansias Black, sólo espera un poco–la mujer de ojos azules le dijo, después de soplar el humo de su cigarro–te comportas como un niño–se rió un poco mientras cruzaba sus piernas.

– La famosa Amadeus, a pesar de ser muy hermosa hoy demostraste que tus encantos no sirven–respondió el hombre negro.

– ¿Qué dices? –preguntó molesta.

– Hoy, el embajador sólo te miró una vez cuando te le presentaste, después de eso ni te volvió a ver–afirmó el hombre–ya no eres tan buena como piensas.

– Esta fue sólo la primera impresión, necesito más tiempo para relacionarme con él lo suficiente como para eliminarlo–se defendió mientras fumaba un poco más.

– ¿Más tiempo?...pero se suponía que los hombres caían a tus pies con sólo la primera mirada–reaccionó–acéptalo, a él no le interesas…mejor deberías trabajar en un burdel.

El comentario molestó mucho a la mujer, y rápidamente sacó de entre su vestido un arma. Pero Black se le adelantó, y usó su propia arma para apuntarle a la cabeza.

– Te lo dije preciosa, no eres tan buena como crees–dice triunfante.

– Te equivocas cariño, siempre estoy a tres pasos delante de ti–le sonrió, mientras le señalaba con su mano izquierda hacia abajo.

Black vio que la mujer sostenía con su mano derecha su arma, apuntándole directamente en la zona de su entrepierna, lugar universalmente conocido como el punto débil de un hombre.

– Quita esa sucia arma de mi cara, antes de que tu amiguito lo lamente mucho–dijo mientras que con su pulgar, le retiraba el seguro al arma.

– ¡Basta ya ustedes dos! –Gritó Red–bajen sus armas ahora mismo, me sirven más con vida que muertos–los dos bajaron sus armas lentamente–ahora Amadeus confieso que fue muy decepcionante tu actuación hoy, espero que mejores en el futuro y ya puedes retirarte.

– Sí señor–la mujer se puso de pie, pero antes de irse se le acercó a Black para darle un burlesco beso en la mejilla. Ambos se susurraron insultos muy fuertes, hasta que ella se retiró y el sonido de sus tacones se perdió en la lejanía.

– Esa mujer debería estar muerta–dice Black.

– Tal vez más adelante, pero por ahora no–Red afirmó.

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día había llegado, y en el asta, la bandera de Los Territorios Aliados del Oeste ondeaba dentro de los límites de la embajada. Sus franjas de color morado y blanco, adornadas con numerosas estrellas, eran iluminadas por los rayos del sol. Al ser una sede diplomática, no cualquiera podía entrar. Para hacerlo, primero se debía pedir permiso al máximo representante del lugar, es decir, al embajador.<p>

Precisamente, una mujer que se bajó de un automóvil enfrente de la embajada. Pensaba hacer eso, para poder entrar e entrevistarse con el embajador. La mujer de cabello largo y negro, no descansaría hasta que sus ojos azules vean en persona, al embajador.

**Fin Capítulo Dos**

Le doy las gracias a: Esplandian, Lilia Takarai, Yuki Nekoi, Oyuky Chan y a Kpyn3, por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	3. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 3**

_Los ojos azulados de la niña vigilaban cada rincón, mientras sus pies se hundían lentamente en el lodoso suelo. La pequeña sostenía con fuerza una espada, esperando un repentino ataque proveniente de cualquier dirección. La densa jungla le daba a sus oponentes innumerables escondites, cualquiera de ellas podrían salir por cualquier parte._

_Una gota de agua fría cayó sobre su rostro, al mirar hacia arriba ve como la lluvia comenzaba a caer. Ya habían pasado horas desde la última vez que bebió algo, así que el agua de lluvia fue una bendición para la chica. La niña tomó una hoja de una planta cercana, con sus manos la moldeó para formar un embudo, canalizando el líquido hacia su boca._

_La lluvia fue tomando más fuerza, hasta golpear fuertemente la piel herida de la chica. El agua lavaba la sangre seca proveniente de sus heridas, todas hechas con armas cortantes. Una vez saciada su sed, y después de haberse quitado la sangre sobre ella, la joven pelinegra tomó de nuevo su espada y caminó en busca de un refugio. _

_Sabía que las otras tres chicas estaban en alguna parte, las cuatro habían luchado en esa selva por muchas horas. Las cuatro estaban armadas con el mismo equipamiento, un poco de ropa y una espada afilada. Todo estaba en igualdad de condiciones, para que ninguna tuviera ventaja sobre otra._

_La única manera de ser superior a las demás, es por su propio esfuerzo y dedicación al momento de combatir. Después de todo, estaban siendo entrenadas para ser asesinas perfectas…si siendo niñas son peligrosas, cuando sean mujeres adultas serán letales. La belleza y la muerte, se combinan en una misma cosa. _

_Amadeus, Arcadia, Amauri, Amazon. Ellas formaban parte de la división secreta conocida como las _"_4 A_"_, tal sección fue creada por la armada de La Federación, con el propósito de entrenar a niñas en técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, manejo de armas, entre otras cosas más. Todas eran entrenadas con dureza en completa clandestinidad, fue tanto el secretismo que las actas de nacimiento de las cuatro niñas fueron borradas._

_No existía ningún registro oficial sobre la existencia de ellas cuatro, cada una de ellas tenía una historia personal diferente. Pero al final, sus caminos llegan al mismo lugar. Ya no son pequeñas que juegan con muñecas, sino, que juegan con armas que matarían a cualquiera. El encargado de entrenarlas es muy severo con las cuatro, el ego de ese hombre está por encima de las nubes, no es para menos, ya que él se autodenomina el mejor asesino del mundo._

_La ojiazul empapada completamente, luego de lavar sus heridas y de haber bebido algo de agua. Se arrastró por el lodo, conocía a sus compañeras de entrenamiento y sabía que ellas la conocían a ella. Así que prefirió actuar diferente a como normalmente lo haría, el calor combinado con la excesiva humedad, hace que aquella selva pareciera un sauna. _

_Amadeus, ese nombre nunca le gustó. Pero su maestro en las artes de la muerte–_como él las llamaba_–la rebautizó cuando entró en su brigada, la niña recuerda muy poco de su vida normal, cuando vivía con sus padres…ella aún recuerda su verdadero nombre. Pero ese nombre es el de una niña muerta, una chica que ya no existe más._

_La joven de apenas doce años de edad, arrastró su cuerpo por veintidós metros hasta hallar un pequeño refugio bajo un árbol caído. La joven empuñó su espada, mientras tomaba un descanso. La chica veía como la lluvia perdía intensidad, eso significaba que las otras tres chicas saldrían de dónde sea que estén._

_A unos metros delante de ella, el sonido de una rama siendo pisada se escuchó._

–_ Ya llegó la primera–susurró Amadeus._

_Segundos más tarde, una lanza improvisada se estrelló contra el tronco donde ella se refugiaba._

* * *

><p>Un soldado perteneciente al ejército de Los Territorios Aliados del Oeste, vigilaba desde una caseta la puerta principal de la embajada. La contrapuerta metálica era la división territorial con La Federación, según los tratados fronterizos y diplomáticos. Las tierras donde está construida una embajada, pertenecen al país que representan. Por lo tanto, nadie puede ingresar en la misión diplomática a menos que obtenga el permiso para hacerlo.<p>

Luego de estacionar su vehículo a no muchos metros, la mujer retiró con elegancia las gafas que cubrían sus azulados ojos. Desde allí vio la bandera nacional de Los Territorios Aliados del Oeste ondear izada en el asta, el edificio de la embajada no era muy alto, sólo contaba con tres pisos pero era muy alargado, lo cual da el espacio suficiente para las oficinas de los encargados diplomáticos, además de las habitaciones de estos.

Desde que la sede diplomática fue abierta, el gobierno autoritario de La Federación intentó espiar dentro. Habían planificado introducir micrófonos e intervenir las líneas telefónicas, pero previendo los intentos de espionaje por parte de su potencia rival, al adquirir el edificio para la embajada, se realizó una exhaustiva búsqueda de cualquier objeto extraño.

Ante la dificultad de espiar directamente, se pensó en sobornar algún diplomático de la sede, pero estos estaban muy bien vigilados, por lo que contactarlos se hizo casi imposible. No obstante, La Federación ha cambiado de táctica, pasando a un espionaje más directo y abierto. Y qué mejor para algo así, que la destreza que sólo puede tener una mujer.

– ¿La puedo ayudar señorita? –le cuestiona el oficial que vigila la entrada.

– Sí gracias, sería tan amable le indicarle al señor embajador que necesito verlo–respondió la mujer.

– ¿Tiene usted una cita con él? –él pregunta.

– No, pero dígale que necesito verlo.

– Permítame un segundo–el vigilante tomó un teléfono, con el cual se contactó con el interior del edificio, él notificó sobre la sorpresiva visita recibiendo de inmediato la respuesta.

No muy lejos de allí, una mujer con cabello castaño miraba todo desde su motocicleta. Disimuladamente tomó fotografías de todo, sobre todo de la mujer de cabello negro.

"_Años sin verte Amadeus_"–pensó de inmediato Amazon–"_las dos tenemos cuentas pendientes por saldar_".

* * *

><p><em>Desde la cima de un árbol, Amazon observaba todo a su alrededor. Al igual que las otras tres, estaba armada con lo mismo. Una afilada y delgada hoja de espada, pero a la niña de cabello castaño, tener una sola arma le molestaba. Desde que su entrenamiento con el legendario Tao Pai Pai inició, ella se sintió identificada con él. Convirtiéndose en su más grande admiradora, si él es el asesino más grande del mundo, ella sería la asesina más grande del orbe.<em>

_La joven cortó unas ramas del árbol donde está, y usando su espada afiló las puntas de las ramas. Notó que una de las que tomó era muy flexible, adicionalmente ató un cordel en cada punta de la rama formando un arco. Ahora armada con más cosas, se concentró en cazar a sus competidoras. Gracias a la lluvia mientras las demás se refugiaban, ella logró escalar hasta la cima del árbol._

_Permaneció allí vigilante, pero no distinguió a ninguna de sus compañeras de entrenamiento. La lluvia distorsionaba el entorno, por lo que no distinguía bien lo que pasaba a la distancia. Por más competitiva que era, sabía que no podría eliminarlas…no hasta que se lo ordenen. Amazon como se llama ahora, no olvida como su ejemplo en la vida__–_así lo ve ella a él_–la sacó de aquel orfanato donde estaba._

_Sus padres la abandonaron cuando era una bebé, fue enviada al orfelinato hasta que un día. Un hombre apareció en el hospicio, él deseaba adoptar a una niña del lugar. No olvidará el momento cuando vio a un hombre algo delgado, con una larga cola de caballo en su cabello y un bigote adornando su labio superior._

_Ella se dejó hipnotizar por su mirar, al principio los encargados del orfanato no confiaban en las intenciones del caballero. Amazon, en aquel entonces cuando usaba su viejo nombre, vio asombrada como de la noche a la mañana las autoridades del orfelinato accedieron a darla en adopción a aquel extraño hombre. Cuando salió por las puertas del hospicio, se encontró enfrente de un automóvil militar de La Federación. La niña miró por última vez aquel lugar que le dio un hogar desde que era bebé, sonriente por irse de ese odioso sitio se subió al auto. _

_La lluvia comenzó a detener su avance hasta que gradualmente desapareció, cosa que Amazon aprovechó para examinar una vez más la zona. La chica con cabello castaño notó unas huellas de arrastre en el suelo, lo que indicaba que alguien se deslizaba por el piso. Además vio que las huellas se detenían cerca de un tronco, dedujo de inmediato que la persona que hizo esas marcas se escondía en ese árbol caído._

–_ No sé quién sea, pero ya es mía–Amazon apuntó su rudimentario arco, y justo cuando pensaba disparar…alguien se le adelantó._

* * *

><p>El segundo hombre más poderoso de la nación, entró en su oficina esperando tener algo de soledad. Aunque en el papel es el segundo al mando, en la realidad nunca ha tenido el respeto que él deseara. Era algo común que Red revocara cualquier orden dicha por Black, haciendo que éste se sintiera fuera del poder.<p>

Black siempre deseó tener una participación más activa en la nación, mientras Red ideaba planes complicados, Black visualizaba con mayor facilidad las cosas, pero como ocurría en cada ocasión, sus ideas eran ignoradas. Cansado se sentó cómodamente en la silla reclinable, apoyó sus largas piernas en el escritorio. La luz de la ventana entraba plenamente en la oficina, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Black tomó el auricular, escuchando con atención la voz del otro lado.

– ¿Cómo va todo por allá?

– Igual, el egocéntrico de Red sigue con su estupidez de no hacer nada.

– ¿Entonces haremos lo planeado? –cuestiona.

– Todo parece que sí, seremos nosotros quienes nos encargaremos de todo.

– Pues yo no estoy del todo seguro, recuerda cómo terminó el pobre de Blue por sus deseos de grandeza.

– En primer lugar, yo no soy tan imbécil como Blue, segundo nuestro modo de actuar es más silencioso, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparnos.

– Si Red se entera antes de que actuemos, negaré todo al respecto, te hundirás solo en esto.

– Digo exactamente lo mismo.

– Será mejor que te cuides de esa mujer, su reputación siempre está un paso delante de ella.

– Cuando esto termine, fusilaré personalmente a esa mujerzuela–respondió Black molesto– ¿pero qué hay de las otras tres?

– Una de ellas ya está trabajando para nosotros, sólo falta contactar a las otras dos, confío que las hayas encontrado.

– No, su ubicación me es desconocida…las cuatro se separaron después de aquel incidente, es una verdadera bomba de tiempo hacer que cuatro asesinas trabajen juntas, antes de que deseen matarse entre ellas para ver cuál es la mejor.

– Eso no es una sorpresa, recuerda que fue Tao Pai Pai quien las adiestró.

– ¿Escuchaste eso? –le preguntó preocupado Black.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Hay un ruido en la línea–dice Black– ¿estás seguro que la llamada no está siendo intervenida?

– Tranquilo, es una línea segura.

– Si esto es un intento para traicionarme…

– ¡Deja de ser tan paranoico, ya te dije que todo está bien!

Black guardó silencio un momento.

– Mejor concéntrate en buscar a Amauri y a Arcadia, las dos nos serían muy útiles.

– Bien, todo seguirá según lo planeado…

– Estaremos en contacto…

La llamada terminó, y con sus manos sujetó un grupo de expedientes. Cada uno pertenecía a uno de los miembros del antiguo grupo llamado "4 A", Amadeus es la única aún activa oficialmente, las demás tomaron caminos separados. Ya es tiempo de hacer una pequeña reunión.

* * *

><p><em>La joven mujer con sus cabellos pelirrojos, le agradecía a la lluvia su presencia. Con el suelo mojado, ella tomó grandes cantidades de lodo y se lo untó en todo su cuerpo. El fango la dotó de un camuflaje que le permitiría pasar desapercibida, Arcadia tomó su espada y lentamente caminó entre los árboles y la maleza.<em>

_Arcadia, como le llama su instructor. Era como las otras tres niñas, con su entrenamiento se convertiría en una asesina. Un homicida igual que el hombre con bigote que la encontró, mientras vagaba por las calles de la Ciudad de Red. A su padre nunca lo conoció, su madre era una mujer de esas que popularmente llaman: de la vida fácil._

_Acompañó a su madre de burdel en burdel por largas temporadas, recuerda cuando su madre le daba algo de dinero para que saliera, mientras ella atendía al hombre que pagaba por sus servicios. La niña pelirroja, caminaba por las calles hasta llegar al mismo lugar de siempre. Un parque en la ciudad, donde algunos niños jugaban sin preocupaciones._

_La niña sabía por años de costumbre, que su madre terminaría sus deberes después de tres horas. Así como era normal, ella regresó a la casa de citas donde vivían. Cuando llegó a su habitación, se dio cuenta del inusual silencio que reinaba. Era común_–por la profesión de su madre–_que al llegar escuchara ruidos y quejidos provenientes del interior de la recámara. _

_Pero aquel día, al entrar a la alcoba vio el cuerpo ensangrentado de su madre en la cama. Ella estaba desnuda, su abdomen estaba destrozado a consecuencia de las múltiples puñaladas. La niña gritó con todas sus fuerzas, en las demás habitaciones muchos vieron interrumpidos sus encuentros íntimos, cosa que los hizo salir de sus aposentos para ver qué pasaba._

_La dama dueña del negocio, siendo guiada por el tumulto y los gritos halló el cuerpo cercenado de la mujer. Semanas más tarde en otros burdeles, más mujeres aparecían degolladas. Era obvio que se trataba de un asesino en serie, uno que sentía una atracción muy grande por las mujeres que venden sus cuerpos._

_La pequeña pelirroja, ahora sin padre ni madre. Fue echada de la casa de citas donde vivía, recorrió las calles y callejones. Sola y hambrienta, la pelirroja escuchó que los crueles crímenes no paraban. Y con todo el rencor que acumulaba en su ser, lloró y lloró deseando que el asesino fuera castigado. Y fue allí, cuando el hombre con bigote que sería su maestro apareció frente a ella._

_Él la encontró durmiendo bajo un puente, la tomó y la alimentó. Y al tener sus mejillas limpias de lágrimas, ella le pidió que le hiciera justicia a su madre. Tao Pai Pai, se enteró de los homicidios. Él vio que no paraban de hablar del tema, llamando al culpable el más grande criminal en serie. Tao Pai Pai, se sintió ofendido al escuchar que a ese novato_–como él pensaba–_estaba siendo colocado en un lugar más alto que el suyo…ese__ principiante no era nada a su lado._

_Para eliminar a un homicida…hay que pensar como uno, y para Tao Pai Pai…ese no es ningún problema. Él lo estudió, y finalmente una noche siendo guiado por sus sentidos de cazador encontró a su presa. Lo encontró cortando la garganta de su víctima, para él, tal acción era la de un novato. _

_La sangre derramada por varias partes, las evidencias que dejaba a su paso. Eras las acciones de alguien sin talento, y ese era el momento de que el asesino más grande del mundo le mostrara a ese principiante cómo se hacían las cosas. Tao Pai Pai avanzó tan silencioso como una serpiente, y sin tener que usar ninguna arma blanca o de fuego, él lo eliminó por la espalda._

_Cuando la niña lo vio regresar, le preguntó cómo lo mató. Tao Pai Pai le respondió secamente, que sólo necesitó la punta de su lengua. Al día siguiente el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre fue encontrado tirado enfrente de la estación de policía, los forenses no pudieron determinar la causa de la muerte, nunca supieron que fue obra de un profesional. Ese mismo día, la pelirroja recibió su nuevo nombre: Arcadia. _

_Con su nuevo nombre, la niña fue enviada a una de las bases militares de su país. Allí, conoció a las otras tres niñas con las que compartiría el duro entrenamiento, que las convertirían en asesinas._

_ La niña se posicionó esperando a que la primera de sus adversarias actuara primero, luego ella intervendría al final. Su espera dio frutos, cuando una lanza salió de entre la maleza y se estrelló contra un tronco. Pronto sus ojos vieron, como sus competidoras decidieron comenzar con las hostilidades. _

–_ Esperaré a que estén agotadas, entonces intervendré_–_dijo suavemente, mientras desenvainaba su arma._

* * *

><p>Libros decoraban su despacho, una bandera de su nación se encontraba al lado de su escritorio. Fotografías con paisajes de su país adornaban las paredes, un retrato de la presidenta Briefs también decía presente en la decoración. La embajada, era un pedazo pequeño de su tierra natal. Más allá de los límites de la sede, eran dominios de otro pueblo.<p>

Fue allí, mientras en silencio contemplaba el ambiente que lo rodeaba, cuando el teléfono de su oficina lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, y al contestar escuchó la voz de la mujer que lo envió al lugar donde se encuentra ahora mismo.

– Le aseguro señora presidenta, creí que no saldríamos vivos de esa cena anoche.

– Lamento la complicación Gohan, pero debes saber que yo no autoricé ningún sobrevuelo en la frontera, fue el secretario de defensa quien dio tal orden.

– Eso ya lo sospechaba, Vegeta y su acostumbrada política de disparar primero, disparar más y luego hacer preguntas al final–respondió–Red me ha pedido una carta explicando porqué de la violación de su espacio aéreo, aunque él no me simpatice técnicamente está en lo cierto, entramos en su territorio sin permiso, debemos explicarle la razón.

– Sé que le darás nuestra más sincera disculpa, fue un malentendido…aunque costó la vida de dos de los nuestros.

– Señora presidenta, recomiendo no hacer declaraciones públicas sobre esas muertes por el momento, eso sólo agrandaría el problema y les daría argumentos a La Federación contra nosotros.

– Ya lo había pensado, pero me preocupa lo bien armados que están en la frontera, además que han construido más campamentos, según los informes la cantidad de tropas se triplicó–dice la mandataria–he ordenado la evacuación de todos los civiles próximos a la zona fronteriza, si se producen hostilidades, no habrá civiles cerca.

– Intentaré hablar con Red pronto, aunque se negó a decir el motivo de sus acciones en la frontera…además sus palabras me parecieron muy retadoras, creo que él está esperando que nosotros hagamos algo para él reaccionar.

– Se honesto Gohan… ¿crees que quiera comenzar una guerra con nosotros?

– No tengo la suficiente información como para responder aún, pero sigo pensando que si de verdad quiera tal cosa ya hubiera invadido.

– Eso es lo que me preocupa, qué tal si todo esto es una cortina de humo para algo más grande…no tengo otra opción que mantener una vigilancia estricta de la frontera.

– Antes de terminar me gustaría pedirle un favor, según leí en los informes Red no tiene familia, pero ayer conocí a una supuesta sobrina suya, me inquieta saber de dónde salió.

– Le ordenaré a la central de inteligencia que la investigue para ti, te enviaré lo que sepa cuando lo tenga.

– Gracias señora presidenta.

– Ten cuidado con ese hombre Gohan, no dejes que te intimide.

– Claro, adiós.

El joven diplomático colgó el teléfono, pero este no tardó en sonar otra vez.

– Diga.

– Señor disculpe que le interrumpe, pero una señorita dice que necesita verlo cuanto antes.

– ¿Una señorita?

– Sí señor, véala por su ventana.

Gohan se levantó de su silla, y con su mano abrió levemente la cortina de la ventana. Desde allí, vio a la misma mujer de anoche, pensó por un momento antes de contestar.

– Déjela pasar–y cortó la llamada.

* * *

><p><em>Oculta entre la vegetación, una niña con cabellos cortos y rubios avanzaba lentamente. Siendo la más tímida del grupo, Amauri prefería guardar su distancia con respecto a las demás. Sabía bien que su vida no estaba en juego, era un simple entrenamiento pero sus compañeras desde el principio lo tomaron muy en serio.<em>

_La rubia desde su lejana ubicación, le pareció ver como alguien escalaba por el tronco de uno de los incontables árboles. Conjeturó de inmediato, que debía tratarse de una de las otras tres niñas. Conociendo lo peligrosas que eran las demás, ideó una manera para desaparecer de su visión. Frente a ella, una pequeña laguna yacía serena. _

_Amauri, con mucho cuidado se introdujo en las frías aguas. Sumergió su cuerpo en silencio centímetro a centímetro, hasta que el agua la cubrió no sin antes tomar una última bocanada de aire. Se fue hundiendo lentamente, hasta que sus pies tocaron el fondo de la pequeña laguna. Allí, en la oscuridad de las aguas, la rubia abrió sus ojos para vivir una vez más su pasado._

_Fue en un viaje de vacaciones por el mar, cuando su vida cambió. Sus padres la llevaron a ella y a su hermano de paseo en un crucero, eran unas vacaciones soñadas…eran perfectas. Durante la segunda semana de viaje, el timón de la embarcación sufrió una falla mecánica. Haciendo que el barco se ladeara hacia estribor, la tripulación siendo guiada por el capitán intentó corregir el rumbo sin éxito. _

_Cada vez se veían más cerca una hilera de rocas, que sin duda podrían abrir un boquete en el casco de la nave. Concentrándose en esa amenaza, el capitán ordenó una rápida evacuación del navío. Lo que no vieron, fue que se adentraban más y más en aguas pocas profundas. Bajo el mar, también había formaciones rocosas._

_Sin poder evitarlo, el barco chocó contra las rocas, las cuales abrieron una abertura en la quilla de la nave. El agua empezó a inundar los compartimientos inferiores, uno a uno los mamparos se fueron llenando de agua. El crucero se vio atrapado por estar en aguas poco profundas, lo cual lo hizo encallar. _

_A causa del caos producido por la evacuación de emergencia, la niña rubia se separó de familia. Ella, perdida en medio de tanta gente intentó encontrarlos. Gritó sus nombres, pero nadie le respondió, ella corrió en contra de las personas, pero un oficial del crucero la atrapó con sus brazos. La niña forcejeo por liberarse, pero el hombre decidido en salvarle la vida no la soltó. _

_La subió en contra de su voluntad en uno de los botes salvavidas, desde ese lugar vio como la fuerte marea volteó poco a poco el buque. Horas más tarde, barcos del ejército de La Federación se apersonaron al lugar del naufragio. Empapada y cubierta por sólo una manta, la niña de cabellos rubios buscó entre los sobrevivientes a su familia. _

_Un militar con rostro indiferente a la tragedia recién ocurrida, caminó por los pasillos del barco militar hasta encontrar a una niña llorando desconsolada. El hombre le preguntó el motivo de su llanto, ella respondió que no sabía nada de sus padres. Ella no supo que ellos murieron al buscarla en el barco, antes de que éste se volcara al mar._

_Tao Pai Pai vio que esa niña, no sería como las otras tres reclutas. Así que mientras la pequeña rubia lloraba afligida, él sacó un pañuelo para humedecerlo con un químico somnífero. El asesino a sueldo, se sentó a su lado secándole las lágrimas con la tela. Sutilmente le pasaba el pañuelo por la nariz, hasta que ella se durmió._

_Cuando ella despertó, se encontró en una habitación pequeña y fría. Una tarjeta sobre la cama, le decía que olvidara para siempre su antigua vida, ella oficialmente dejó de existir…que era mejor que se acostumbrara a su nuevo nombre: Amauri. Sus lloriqueos se detuvieron, al ver el severo rostro de los hombres a su alrededor. El entrenamiento comenzó, con el mismo hombre que conoció tiempo atrás, aprendió a usar cosas que jamás pensó utilizar. _

_El oxígeno comenzaba a agotarse, tal vez no fue buena idea sumergirse. Lentamente ascendió, pero con cuidado de no revelar su posición, acercó su boca a la delgada superficie del agua. Respiró profundamente, antes de sumergirse de nuevo. Nadó bajo el agua a la otra orilla de la laguna. _

_Amauri salió igual a como entró, suavemente se arrastró entre la vegetación. Allí vio a una de sus compañeras oculta bajo un tronco, ella tomó su espada y caminó hacia ella. Por el peinado con coletas, reconoció de inmediato a Amadeus. La rubia sujetó una rama del suelo, y con su espada la afiló. _

_Con su arma lista, apuntó hacia la otra chica. Tomó impulso y lanzó la barra de madera, pero cuando lo hizo pisó por accidente una rama pequeña quebrándola. La rubia apuntó con cuidado para no matar la chica, después de todo es sólo un entrenamiento. El proyectil impactó contra el tronco, y las cuatro supieron que era el momento de luchar._

* * *

><p>Las fronteras son creaciones del hombre, con la idea establecer hasta qué punto llega el poder que se han auto impuesto. En el caso de las dos súper potencias, la mayoría de la frontera consistía en una cadena montañosa. Comunismo de un lado, capitalismo del otro. Entre tanta montaña, una pequeño valle se extendía.<p>

De un lado la gran movilización de tropas de La federación era evidente, sus instalaciones de armas y demás equipamiento eran perceptibles desde la distancia. Un grupo de soldados de Los Territorios Aliados del Oeste, se mantenían vigilantes de lo que hacían sus vecinos del Este. Tenían órdenes directas de no entablar ningún contacto y mucho menos, ser partícipes de un enfrentamiento.

Sólo vigilarían de cerca lo qué hacían, así los observarían sin tener que recurrir a vuelos espías, no se querían más muertes en esta situación. Los soldados completamente camuflados, intentaban interceptar cualquier radiofrecuencia emitida por sus vecinos, pero al parecer sus señales radiales están muy bien protegidas al no poder descifrar las señales captadas.

Así que tuvieron que acudir a algo de más baja tecnología, como un simple par de binoculares. Los concejales militares de la presidenta, le proponían utilizar aviones no tripulados para la vigilancia, pero ella se negó argumentando que no quería alborotar más el panal. Las abejas ya picaron una vez, es mejor no provocarlas de nuevo.

Los soldados del Oeste, vieron preocupados como una serie de sistemas de lanzamientos de misiles estaban siendo terminados de instalar. No eran simples misiles tierra-aire, eran misiles balísticos apuntando directamente hacia el Oeste. Capaces de alcanzar distancias y velocidades muy grandes, además de poseer un gran poder de destrucción.

Tan rápido como se pudo, la información fue enviada a la presidenta. Su reacción no tardó, envió más destacamentos armados a la zona en cuestión, la mandataria de inmediato solicitó una entrevista de emergencia con el embajador de La Federación en su país, de un modo o de otro, ella quiere respuestas.

Pero en el fondo, sólo dos palabras se le vienen a la cabeza: invasión y guerra.

* * *

><p><em>Amadeus tuvo suerte, la lanza no llegó a alcanzarla, pero era evidente que la habían visto. Rápidamente se levantó y corrió agachada para evitar ser impactada con otra lanza, pero lo que encontró fue a Amauri con su espada en las manos. La niña pelinegra prefirió atacar que ser atacada, así que se abalanzó sobre la rubia.<em>

_Ambas lucharon con sus armas, las afiladas hojas de las espadas producían un poco de chispas al tocarse. Amazon desde la cima del árbol, mantenía su arco apuntando a las dos. Aunque ahora dudaba sobre abrir fuego, sabía que al hacerlo delataría su posición. Pero a la altura a la que se encontraba, era poco probable que sea atacada. Sin embargo, al notar que sólo dos de las otras tres chicas están peleando, le hace buscar rápidamente con la vista a la niña faltante. _

_Pero otro par de ojos fueron más rápidos, Arcadia había notado como las hojas de un árbol se sacudían levemente, al mirar mejor vio a Amazon en la cima del tronco. Arcadia de inmediato se dirigió silenciosamente hacia un árbol cercano, viendo que Amazon no la había notado escaló el árbol para estar al mismo nivel._

_Amadeus logró arrebatarle su espada a Amauri, quien resbaló cayendo en el lodoso suelo. La ojiazul tomó su espada con su hoja invertida hacia abajo, cuando iba a dar una estocada, la rubia rodó por el piso para evadir la espada. Y desde su ubicación en el suelo, pateó a la pelinegra en el estómago haciendo que soltara su arma._

_Amazon tenía un asiento privilegiado para ver la acción, donde vio a la rubia tomar _su respectiva espada_ y la de su oponente, la niña castaña apuntó su arco hacia Amauri, pero recordó que sólo era un entrenamiento, no debía matar a nadie. Su duda por si disparar o no, no duró mucho, un fuerte golpe en la espalda la hizo caer contra el suelo._

_Antes de chocar, logró aferrarse de algunas ramas frenando su caída. Arcadia desde otro árbol, se columpió gracias a una liana hasta empujar a la chica con arco y flecha. Tal cosa llamó la atención de Amauri, quien se volteó para ver lo qué pasaba. Amadeus vio su oportunidad para golpear a la rubia, quien sólo atinó a cubrir sus golpes._

_Las cuatro se enfrascaron en una lucha corta, cuyos movimientos eran vigilados milímetro a milímetro por tres sombras. El lugar donde las niñas luchaban, era un escenario gigante que era capaz de simular cualquier ambiente: como desiertos, batallas urbanas, selvas tropicales, entre otros._

_Pero todo el lugar, estaba monitoreado por una extensa red de cámaras que grababan todo. Las imágenes eran proyectadas, en la sala de control de una de las bases más secretas de La Federación Revolucionaria del Este. _

– _¿Ya han borrado todos los registros de esas cuatro mocosas?_

– _Sí señor, toda acta de nacimiento o registro de ellas ya fueron borrados, nadie sabe que esas cuatro niñas existen, sus nombres ya han sido eliminados para siempre._

–_ Confío que nadie las reconozca, espero que su elección Tao Pai Pai no resulte equivocada._

–_ Puede estar tranquilo, escogí a esas cuatro por haber perdido a sus familiares, nadie recordará a cuatro huérfanas…pero veo que aún les falta entrenamiento, pero claro, nunca llegarán a hacer tan buenas como yo._

– _¡Pero qué modesto!_ –_dijo con sarcasmo el hombre de piel oscura._

–_ Asegúrese de entrenarlas bien, la ventaja de ser mujeres es que tienen la facilidad de manipular a objetivos potenciales que sean hombres._

–_ Una vez terminados sus entrenamientos en lucha y manejo de armas, lo siguiente será perfeccionar sus destrezas femeninas, con las cuales seducirán a cuanto hombre tengan como objetivo. _

–_ Eso espero, eso espero_–_murmuró el pelirrojo, mientras veía en el monitor a las cuatro niñas golpearse mutuamente. _

_Y justo allí, confinadas en la base militar más secreta de esa nación. Cuatro niñas luchaban sin parar, algunos de sus movimientos son aún algo torpes. Pero con el pasar de los años, sus habilidades serán llevadas a un nivel nunca antes imaginado por ellas. Su niñez está muerta, como aparentemente ellas lo están…el mundo se olvidó de ellas cuatro._

_Belleza y muerte van de la mano._

**Fin Capítulo Tres**

Le doy las gracias a: Esplandian, Pipe92, Artemisa-Cazadora, Yuki Nekoi, Animedbz y a Kpyn3, por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	4. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 4**

Cubriendo sus cuerpos con gruesos abrigos, un grupo de no más de veinte hombres caminaban en dirección contraria al viento. El frío ambiente hacía muestra de lo extremo que es el clima en tal lugar, mientras los simples soldados combatían al helado viento, sus superiores viajaban cómodamente dentro de sus vehículos.

Yunzabit sin duda era un paraje desolador y deprimente, la única vegetación allí encontrada era la del pasto que crecía en el suelo. No se observaban animales ni otra forma de vida vegetal, era un lugar completamente abandonado. Los soldados pertenecientes a La Federación Revolucionaria del Este, se detuvieron al ver como la noche comenzaba su reinado.

Siendo hombres preparados, trajeron todo lo que era necesario para su estadía en Yunzabit por tiempo indefinido. Encendieron una fogata para calentar sus fríos y adoloridos cuerpos, mientras abrían sus raciones de comida enlatada. Al no haber ciudades que generaran luz eléctrica, la oscuridad reinante permitía contemplar las estrellas en toda su gloria.

Era una vista preciosa, en ninguna otra parte del mundo se podían ver las estrellas como se veían en aquella abandonada isla. A pesar de que todos en el mundo sabían de la existencia de Yunzabit, ésta se mantenía deshabitada. Su poca vida y sus bajas temperaturas eran las causas de su soledad, haciendo de Yunzabit un lugar casi inexplorado.

La expedición había logrado con éxito su primer objetivo, llegar a Yunzabit sin que Los Territorios Aliados del Oeste los detectaran. Eso se debía a que precisamente Yunzabit estaba cerca de ese país, por lo que la expedición debió pasar muy cerca de su potencia rival. Ahora la bandera rojinegra de La Federación Revolucionaria del Este ondeaba izada, era la primera bandera en ser enarbolada en aquel territorio.

Sin embargo, no estaban allí para anexar tal lugar a su país, por el contrario, ni siquiera su líder el Comandante Red sabía que estaban allí.

– Más te vale respetar nuestro acuerdo, al más mínimo intento de traicionarme yo personalmente…

– ¡Cuántas veces me dirás lo mismo, Black! –Gritó el otro hombre en respuesta–ya estás comenzando a cansarme.

– Te lo diré cuántas veces sea necesario, se suponía que debía haberte matado pero mírame, desobedecí una orden directa al salvarte la vida.

– ¡Ese pusilánime de Red, me tiene miedo!... ¡sabe que con la nueva tecnología en armas que estoy desarrollando, podría sacarlo del poder…incluso gobernaría el mundo!

– Es por eso que te traje aquí, estando fuera del poder de Red estarás a salvo…además que Yunzabit es un sitio complemente solo, es el lugar perfecto para que continúes con tus trabajos...

– Me mantienes vivo por tu propia conveniencia, bueno ya no importa, mientras respetes el acuerdo que tenemos.

– Puedes estar tranquilo, Red te da por muerto–responde el hombre con piel oscura–yo te daré los recursos económicos y técnicos para que prosigas con tus trabajos, sólo encárgate de desarrollar las armas que necesitamos, con ellas el mundo será nuestro.

– ¿Dónde exactamente haré todo eso?

– Ya lo verás.

Al día siguiente, la expedición continuó con su andar hasta llegar a una serie de cuevas interconectadas por túneles. Una vez dentro de las cavernas, los soldados comenzaron a descargar todo el equipo que traían con ellos, dejando el lugar completamente equipado. Black había cumplido su promesa, le había devuelto el laboratorio que Red le arrebató.

Ahora podría continuar con sus experimentos bélicos en completa clandestinidad y soledad, sin perder tiempo reinició sus labores justo donde las había dejado. Pero antes de que Black se fuera y lo dejara completamente solo, éste le indicó que sería la única persona en todo Yunzabit…y que confiaba que el aislamiento no lo volviera más loco de lo que ya era.

La expedición partió dejándolo a su suerte, tenía todo el equipo técnico que había solicitado, el resto corría por su cuenta.

* * *

><p>– <em>¡Ustedes cuatro son el resultado de tres años de duro entrenamiento! –Exclamó un hombre pelirrojo y de baja estatura– ¡se ha invertido mucho dinero en su adiestramiento, y ya es hora de que prueben su valor en una verdadera misión, así demostrarán lo que son…unas asesinas!<em>

_Las cuatro chicas de apenas quince años se mantenían firmes y de pie frente a su líder, las cuatro usaban uniformes militares de color negro. Han pasado tres años entrenando, perfeccionando sus técnicas de pelea y su destreza con las armas. El hombre quien las entrenó se encontraba parado detrás de ellas, él les había enseñado todo lo que sabía en cuanto a cómo matar. _

_Esas cuatro jóvenes eran capaces de asesinar con cualquier arma de fuego o cuchillo, incluso, con sólo usar sus propias manos. Las cuatro ya habían participado en varias misiones, pero todas las anteriores eran insignificantes comparadas con esta, la cual es en todo el sentido de la palabra, una verdadera misión de asesinato._

– _Observen con atención este rostro–Red les muestra la fotografía de un hombre–porque a este pobre diablo lo quiero muerto cuánto antes, no me importa cómo lo hagan, pero lo quiero muerto._

– _Su nombre es Vladimir Corzo, fue miembro fundador de esta nación cuando nació–Black les explica a las chicas–él era integrante del partido comunista que Red y yo fundamos, con el paso de los años quiso que se le otorgara más poder, torpemente planeó un golpe de estado pero fue descubierto antes de intentar ponerlo en acción._

_En ese momento, Arcadia levantó su mano._

– _¿Si? –pregunta Black._

– _¿Si Vladimir casi los traiciona, por qué no lo eliminaron en ese momento?_

– _En aquel entonces, simplemente se le expulsó del partido porque era débil y no representaba una amenaza real para nuestra nación–Red respondió–pero ahora con la ayuda de inversionistas, consiguió suficiente dinero para fundar su propio partido, una patética tentativa para tomar el poder de nuevo._

_Amadeus miró de nuevo la imagen de Vladimir, él era un hombre tremendamente obeso, tan asqueroso que la chica sintió náuseas. _

– _Vladimir tiene un pequeño secreto, por el que incluso ha pagado grandes sumas de dinero para mantenerlo así–afirma Black–Vladimir es un pedófilo, le encantan las mujeres que son demasiado jóvenes, y es allí donde ustedes entran queridas._

_Las cuatro asintieron._

– _Según nuestros informes, Corzo tiene datos de nuestras instalaciones militares más secretas, incluida en la que estamos ahora, nos preocupa que pueda dárselos a cualquiera que desee derrocarnos, no sabemos cómo los obtuvo pero los queremos de vuelta, y para silenciar a Vladimir la mejor opción es matarlo._

– _Se les entregará la información que necesitarán para encontrarlo, además de unas cuantas características personales, los lugares que frecuenta y demás cosas._

– _¿Cómo procederemos? –cuestionó Amauri._

– _Eso mis niñas les corresponde a ustedes, para eso se les entrenó, planificarán y ejecutarán ustedes mismas sus planes, pero al final Vladimir debe estar muerto–dijo Tao Pai Pai._

– _¿Alguna duda? –pregunta Red._

– _¡No señor! –respondieron al unísono._

– _Pueden irse._

_Las cuatro asesinas dieron un saludo militar, luego se dieron la vuelta para salir de la habitación. Cuanto iban a salir, unas palabras las detuvieron:_

– _¡Tienen cuarenta y ocho horas, el tiempo corre!–les dice Red– ¡pero antes de matarlo, entréguenle esto!_ –_él les lanzó un sobre sellado._

* * *

><p>Con sólo dar un paso la mujer salió de un país para entrar en otro, el soldado de la caseta teniendo luz verde le permitió el acceso a la sede diplomática. La chica siguió al joven militar hasta ingresar en la embajada, caminó por unos cuantos corredores pasando al lado de las oficinas de los agregados diplomáticos.<p>

Por último llegó a una zona donde muchas personas renovaban sus pasaportes y demás documentos migratorios, gracias a que la embajada también brindaba los servicios de un consulado. Finalmente entró en una pequeña habitación, ella tomó asiento en uno de los sofás mientras el soldado que la guió regresaba a su puesto.

Segundos más tarde un hombre rubio entró, portaba muchos documentos y archivos que lo delataban como presuntamente un secretario.

– ¿Usted es la señorita que desea ver al embajador? –pregunta el hombre al verla.

– Sí–respondió Amadeus, quien notó que el hombre no la miraba al rostro, sino a su escote.

– Mi nombre es Shapner, soy el secretario privado del embajador–saludó el rubio, quien no le pierde detalle del cuerpo de la mujer.

Amadeus regresó el saludo, simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza.

– El embajador me dijo que pronto la atenderá, le ruego que espere unos minutos.

– No hay problema–contestó.

– Disculpe mis modales… ¿con quién tengo el placer?

– Amadeus, la gente que conozco me llama con ese nombre–susurró la chica.

– Bien señorita Amadeus, podría decirme qué la trae aquí, qué necesita del embajador–le cuestiona mientras toma asiento frente a su escritorio.

– Comprenderá, que tales cosas sólo le competen al embajador y a mí.

– Eso lo entiendo señorita, pero le pido que me comprenda, estoy obligado a llevar un control sobre las reuniones y demás cosas que tengan que ver con el embajador, así que por eso debo reiterar mis preguntas–insiste Shapner– ¿acaso desea solicitar asilo político en esta embajada?

– No, mi situación no es para tanto–alegó la pelinegra–simplemente vine a conversar.

– Ya veo–respondió el secretario, quien comenzaba a sospechar que aquella mujer no era nada más que una aventura que el embajador tenía, Shapner suspiró, el embajador tenía una amante a escondidas, mientras que él siempre estaba ocupado trabajando, pero sobre todo, seguía soltero.

El sonido del timbre del intercomunicador, hizo que el secretario atendiera el llamado del embajador de Los Territorios Aliados del Oeste, quien solicitaba que la mujer que venía a verlo pasara. Shapner de inmediato le mostró la puerta de la oficina del diplomático, quien la esperaba de espaldas mientras miraba por las cortinas de la ventana.

Shapner les dio una última mirada, al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

* * *

><p><em>Era una enorme casa con cuatro pisos de alto, por fuera parecía un simple hotel algo descuidado, pero por dentro, era un reconocido burdel donde las mujeres que trabajaban no sobrepasaban los dieciséis años. Las autoridades policiales sabían de aquel lugar, conocían perfectamente sobre su verdadero propósito como una casa de citas.<em>

_Sin embargo, ni la policía ni el mismo gobierno hacía algo para cerrarlo, ya que ellos mismos eran frecuentes clientes del lugar. Es precisamente el viejo burdel nombrado Sutori, donde Vladimir Corzo acostumbraba ir varias veces por semana. Y fue exactamente donde cuatro nuevas niñas aparecieron, las cuatro les dijeron a la dueña del prostíbulo, que deseaban dinero fácil y rápido…y la mejor forma de hacerlo era vendiendo sus propios cuerpos._

_Ninguna de las cuatro había estado con un hombre, durante su entrenamiento se les describió como interactuar con un uno, pero esta será la primera vez que ponen en práctica dichos conocimientos. Ese día a las cuatro se les transformó por completo, se ducharon y se vistieron como se suponían que debían._

_Arcadia se sentía familiarizada con el entorno, ella había vivido con su madre en diferentes burdeles antes de que ésta muriera, y ahora siguiendo los pasos de su madre ella ejercerá la misma profesión que ella. Al llegar la noche, bajaron las largas escaleras que descendían hasta la estancia, donde decenas de hombres adinerados pagarían lo que fuera por saciar sus fantasías con mujeres muy jóvenes._

_Las cuatro cubrían sus cuerpos con delgados vestidos, los zapatos de tacón las hacían lucir un poco más altas de lo que son en realidad. Sus rostros fueron decorados con maquillaje, dándoles la mejor imagen posible para atraer a un cliente. Pero antes de la subasta, era normal que las chicas repartieran bebidas y demás aperitivos a los invitados, así al estar ebrios darían más dinero a la hora de alquilar a una de las niñas._

– _Veo rostros nuevos–opinó cierto hombre pasado de peso, antes de terminar de beber una de las copas que Amazon repartía_–_ ¿de dónde salieron esas criaturas?_

– _¡Usted no se pierde ningún detalle verdad, Vladimir!_ –_exclamó la dueña y administradora del burdel._

– _Aún no respondes mi pregunta_–_reiteró el hombre._

– _Llegaron como caídas del cielo, las cuatro querían dinero rápido…y bueno usted me conoce, cuando veo a unas chicas hermosas y perfectas para el empleo, no dudo en recibirlas_–_contesta la mujer, a quien no parece importarle hacer dinero gracias a la prostitución infantil._

– _¿Y cuánto debería darte por prestármelas una noche?_

– _¡Todas!... ¿las cuatro?_

– _Por supuesto._

– _Pues…no sé, tendría que hacer un cálculo._

– _Recuerda que soy un viejo cliente, espero que no me salgas con un precio absurdo._

_Vladimir era un hombre muy influyente, y su inmoral negocio floreció gracias él. Cuando era parte del gobierno, Vladimir trajo consigo a muchos otros hombres pertenecientes a las esferas políticas. Los cuales a su vez, trajeron a otros potenciales clientes. Y así fue como el lugar pasó de ser un simple burdel, a una reconocida casa de citas frecuentada por hombres adinerados._

_Es por tal motivo, que la dueña del local no dudó en darle un precio razonable. Vladimir podrá ser un hombre asqueroso, machista de pies a cabeza, pero mientras mantenga su billetera llena…ella ignorará su repugnante rostro para ofrecerle las mejores chicas que tenga. De inmediato ordenó que las cuatro recién llegadas, fueran enviadas a la mejor habitación disponible._

_Uno a uno los billetes cayeron en las manos de la inescrupulosa mujer, Vladimir terminó de beber, no quería quedar inconsciente por el alcohol antes de comenzar. Sus pesados pasos se apresuraron hacia la recámara, donde en completa privacidad disfrutará de lo que pagó. Al abrir la puerta las vio, eran hermosas, era su propio harén, y tenía a su disposición una gran gama de mujeres:_

_Una pelinegra, una pelirroja, una castaña y una rubia. _

_Carne fresca, y todas eran para él._

* * *

><p>– Tome asiento por favor señorita–ella se sienta en el sofá de la oficina, mientras él se ajustaba la corbata al sentarse–me dijeron que desea hablar conmigo, pues ahora puede hacerlo.<p>

– Vengo para disculparme por la actitud de mi tío, durante la cena en la que usted se presentó ante él–dice la mujer–mi tío me comentó sobre lo que usted y él hablaron, y me pareció que la forma en la que él le expuso el tema de la violación del espacio aéreo, no fue la más correcta.

– Entiendo, pero me parece que no fue para tanto–respondió–además no es su culpa lo sucedido, este tema es muy delicado, recordemos que las recientes actividades militares ordenadas por su tío, han preocupado mucho a mi gobierno, por temor de una posible incursión o invasión por parte de su gobierno en nuestro territorio.

– No comprendo por qué su gobierno se preocupa tanto, tal como me imagino que mi tío le habrá dicho, dichas tropas sólo son de carácter defensivo, no representan una amenaza para su nación.

– Veo que usted está muy enterada de la situación–acometió Gohan, al ver lo informada que estaba la supuesta sobrina de Red–pero supongo que debería estarlo, su tío es la cabeza del gobierno de La Federación… ¿me permite hacerle una pregunta algo personal?

– Por supuesto–indicó sonriente mientras cruzaba muy lentamente sus piernas, ganando una mirada furtiva del hombre frente a ella.

– Usted no se parece en nada a su tío–Amadeus alzó una ceja ante la observación obvia– ¿ustedes en verdad son familiares?

– ¡Claro que sí! –Expresó fingiendo estar ofendida–si lo dice por la diferencia en el color de nuestros cabellos, eso se debe a que me tiño el mío… ¡odio ser pelirroja! –mintió la mujer.

"_¿Pelirroja y con ojos azules?_"–Pensó Gohan–"_¡tal combinación es casi ridícula!_".

– Sé lo que piensa, le parece extraño que exista una mujer con el cabello rojizo y con los ojos azules–Gohan parpadeó perplejo–uso lentes de contacto.

– Ya veo, ahora el que pide disculpas soy yo, veo que mi pregunta la ofendió–dijo rápidamente, Amadeus sonrió para sí misma, en ese hombre se notaba mucha timidez hacia las mujeres…ella tomó nota del dato.

– No se preocupe, muchos dudan del parentesco que tengo con mi tío–alega la chica–por la mala fama que tiene él de ser un autoritario y egocéntrico, en ocasiones no comento nuestra relación de familia, por eso me mantuve alejada de él por un tiempo.

"_Ahora entiendo porqué ella era una total desconocida, se mantenía lejos de Red_"–meditó el embajador.

– ¿Cómo son las cosas en el Oeste?... ¿es cierto que es la tierra de la libertad? –la pregunta de Amadeus, lo tomó fuera de lugar, ella cambió el tema por completo.

– Mi país no es perfecto, pero creemos que todos los ciudadanos tienen derecho a prosperar, a decir lo que piensan sin ser censurados, a elegir a sus gobernantes…

– Comprendo, espero poder visitar tal lugar alguna vez…

¿Qué estaba haciendo, por qué le preguntó tal cosa?

¡Hasta las asesinas fantasean con dejar de matar!

Por fuera era una mujer hermosa y atrayente, pero por dentro estaba asqueada de su vida. Estaba harta de tener que acostarse con diferentes hombres, sólo porque Red le dice que debe hacerlo. En el pasado intentó escapar de su vida, huir de Red tan lejos que nunca la encontraran. Pero qué haría con su vida, por más que deseara cambiar no tiene otro propósito más que seducir, robar, espiar y matar.

– ¿Le sucede algo señorita? –le pregunta Gohan, al ver que ella estaba físicamente allí pero mentalmente no.

– No nada, sólo pensaba en algo–ella dejó de lado sus deseos de cambiar de vida, para concentrarse en su objetivo, matar cómo sea al embajador, tal como lo hizo con su primera víctima Vladimir Corzo, hace ya mucho tiempo. Sabía que matar a un diplomático, sería considerado como un acto de guerra, pero de todas formas, esos son los planes.

Amadeus se levantó, Gohan reaccionó de igual manera.

– Lamento mucho haberle quitado su tiempo con mis tonterías.

– No, su visita no me parece una tontería.

– Espero que este no sea nuestro último encuentro, podríamos salir a charlar alguna vez.

– Cuando el litigio en la frontera se resuelva, habrá tiempo para cosas así, antes me temo que…

– Entiendo–la mujer abrió la puerta, Shapner desde el exterior la miraba atentamente, estudiando con cuidado su escote–qué tenga buen día.

Gohan la vio salir, su visita además de inesperada era extraña. Esa mujer le daba desconfianza, él no fue enviado allí para salir con una mujer, tenía un problema diplomático que solucionar.

* * *

><p><em>Horas después de que recibieran sus órdenes, las cuatro jóvenes planificaron sus acciones. Estudiaron el informe que sus superiores les dieron, así supieron las mañas que su objetivo solía tener. Este sería su bautismo de fuego como asesinas, en misiones anteriores simplemente espiaron, infiltrándose en los lugares donde se les ordenaba entrar.<em>

_Pero ahora por primera vez matarán a alguien, conocían los puntos débiles del cuerpo humano, sabían por dónde apuñalar y causar daño masivo. En la teoría lo sabían todo, pero en la práctica eran primerizas. Amazon y Arcadia se sentían ansiosas, las dos querían impresionar a su maestro en las artes de la muerte._

_Amauri estaba tremendamente nerviosa, de las cuatro era la más tímida, y aunque al principio tuvo dificultades para asimilar la idea de que mataría personas, se propuso hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible. Amadeus simplemente sentía asco, no por la idea de cometer un homicidio_–eso la tenía sin cuidado–_sino, que sentía náuseas de tan sólo acercarse a un hombre tan repugnante como Vladimir._

_Arcadia aconsejó a sus compañeras sobre cómo comportarse, ella había acompañado por años a su madre quien laboró en una casa de citas, sabía perfectamente lo que los hombres querían, así que era fácil para ella leer sus mentes llenas de fantasías. Planearon infiltrarse en el prostíbulo favorito de Vladimir, para intentar llamar su atención y así eliminarlo._

_A Corzo le gustaban las mujeres jóvenes_–entre más mejor–_y ahora que por fin habían conseguido estar con él a solas, era hora de hacer lo suyo. Las cuatro lo estaban esperando en una habitación, las chicas no habían llevado armas de fuego, ya que deseaban hacer su trabajo lo más silencioso posible. Además que las armas punzocortantes, tenían un atractivo que ningún revólver tiene._

_Cuando él entró, el olor a licor inundó cada rincón de esa alcoba. Lo primero que hizo fue iniciar una torpe plática, les dijo lo hermosas que eran, les acarició el cabello, delineando con sus dedos las hebras de sus cabelleras. Intentó mirar lo que sus vestidos ocultaban, Arcadia tomó la iniciativa, dejándose dominar por él._

_Amauri los vio besarse, vio como Vladimir la tocaba, vio como la desvestía. Amazon no quiso que Arcadia se llevara toda la gloria en la misión, así que ella también se incorporó a la danza de caricias y besos de Vladimir. Allí estaban ellas cuatro, permitiendo que un hombre que las triplica en edad las ultraje._

_Amadeus sintió como las gruesas manos de él se adentraban en su vestido, permitió que lentamente la fuera desnudando, permitió que besara su cuerpo, permitió que él le arrebatara la última muestra de inocencia que le quedaba. Sus demás compañeras también accedieron, pronto las horas pasaron mostrando a un desnudo y _dormido_ Vladimir._

_Las cuatro luego de haber perdido oficialmente el título de señoritas, procedieron a culminar su misión. Amauri hurtó la valija de Vladimir, dentro contenía documentos importantes aunque no estaban los datos militares que deseaban, pero lo que sí encontraron fue una lista con los colaboradores de Corzo, borrándolos del mapa a ellos junto a Vladimir, La Federación y sobre todo Red respiraría tranquilo._

_Amadeus al despertar lo primero que hizo fue ir al sanitario, se sentía sucia por dentro y por _fuera_, reclinada frente al retrete vomitó buscando expulsar el nauseabundo sabor de Vladimir. Quien precisamente comenzaba a despertar, desubicado descubrió que en la cama sólo estaba él, ninguna de las cuatro chicas estaban. _

_Creyendo que había sido sólo una aventura más, procedió a vestirse. Rápidamente notó que sus documentos no estaban, por el contrario encontró una carta dentro de su valija. Reconoció el sello grabado en el sobre, al abrirlo leyó su contenido. Red en pocas palabras, le dijo que conocía sobre sus planes, y que por tal traición sería ejecutado, pero la frase que más le preocupó fue la última:_

_¿Qué se siente haberse acostado con las mujeres que te matarán?_

_Volteó su rostro frenético, buscándolas en todas direcciones. Recordó que traía consigo un arma, la buscó en su chaqueta encontrándola aliviado. Gritó llamándolas, las insultó diciéndoles rameras. Mientras caminaba en círculos en la recámara, una figura pequeña se deslizó debajo de la cama. Empuñando un cuchillo, Amazon en un veloz ataque le apuñaló la pierna izquierda. _

_Vladimir gritó de dolor mientras se desplomaba al suelo, conteniendo el dolor lo mejor que pudo vio a Amauri frente a él, dirigió el cañón de su arma hacia ella disparando unas cuantas rondas, la rubia rodó por el piso evadiendo los proyectiles que se estrellaron contra una pared. Un agudo dolor le atravesó la espalda deteniendo sus disparos, Arcadia había salido de la nada clavándole su arma en la espalda. _

_Amauri caminó hacia él, pateó su arma alejándolo de la única herramienta que tenía para su defensa. Estando en el suelo, levemente inmóvil las otras dos salieron. _

– _Hazlo_–_Amazon le susurra a la rubia, quien titubeó por un instante antes de clavarle su propia navaja a Vladimir, para luego mientras aún estaba en su cuerpo, deslizarla abriendo su piel y sus músculos. Ante el desgarrador grito era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que alguien llegara, Vladimir intentó levantarse pero sólo consiguió voltearse en el suelo._

_Ahora con la mirada hacia arriba, vio como las cuatro lo rodeaban. Amadeus era quien lo miraba con más odio, ella se inclinó hacia él sosteniendo su cuchillo. La fría hoja de acero fue colocada en su cuello, Amadeus la movió con fuerza y rapidez. Al cortarle la yugular, la sangre salió disparada con fuerza. Bañando a las cuatro asesinas, quienes acaban de matar por primera vez._

_Se les había entrenado para matar limpiamente, sin dejar evidencias o señales de violencia. Pero ese hombre obeso, las había tocado, las violó sin poder decir no. Así que le dieron la muerte más dolorosa que pudieron darle, Amadeus continuó apuñalándolo una y otra vez sin parar. Incluso ya estando muerto, no dejó de apuñalarlo._

_Por un momento sus pupilas azules se volvieron de color rojo sangre, ella únicamente quería desahogar el desprecio que tenía para él. Sus múltiples estocadas se detuvieron al escuchar que muchos pasos se acercaban, alguien intentaba forzar la cerradura para entrar, las jóvenes sabían que su identidad no podía revelarse_–aunque oficialmente no existían–_de lo contrario serían reconocidas por cualquiera que las viera._

_La puerta cayó al suelo con fuerza, varios hombres que escucharon los disparos y los gritos fueron para ver qué pasaba. Al entrar vieron el cuerpo mutilado de Vladimir, inspeccionaron la habitación buscando a las chicas que lo acompañaban_, _al principio no las vieron hasta que una de ellas se dejó encontrar_.

_Al ver las manos ensangrentadas de Amazon, de inmediato intentaron sujetarla, fue allí cuando una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo comenzó. Amazon le dio un golpe directo al mentón al sujeto que trataba de tomarla, luego con una patada rápida al costado de su abdomen lo tumbó al suelo. Las demás tenían problemas similares, Amauri con un puntapié golpeó el estómago de su contrincante, enseguida corrió hacia él para conectarlo con su codo en la cara, la fuerza del golpe lo dejó noqueado._

_Amadeus corrió hacia una mesa cercana, saltó hacia ella y cuando su pie tocó el borde de la mesa se impulsó hacia atrás cayéndole encima a su víctima, usando una técnica de sumisión, se acostó sobre él tomando uno de sus brazos mientras que con sus piernas le apretaba el cuello asfixiándolo, hasta hacer que se desmayara._

_Arcadia usó la fuerza de sus piernas para saltar alto, al mismo tiempo que giraba en el aire para patear en el rostro a su rival, al tocar el suelo y aún erguida con su otra pierna lo impactó en el pecho, cosa que lo tiró al piso. Con los hombres neutralizados, tomaron los documentos de Vladimir y corrieron por el corredor._

_A medida que salían se encontraron con más personas queriendo detenerlas, uno a uno los fueron derrotando gracias a su entrenamiento en pelea. No los mataron porque eso las retrasaría, pero mientras corrían a Amadeus se le ocurrió una idea, al llegar a la cocina del edificio, encontraron las tuberías de gas con las que funcionaban las estufas, ella abrió las llaves permitiendo que el gas se liberara._

_Las cuatro salieron del edificio, no sin antes arrojar desde afuera un encendedor que tomaron de la cocina, el gas inflamable explotó enseguida causando un incendio que devoró el burdel. Tenían los documentos, mataron a su objetivo y adicionalmente causaron mucho daño colateral. Antes de que la policía llegara, ya las cuatro se habían desaparecido. _

* * *

><p>Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que la disputa fronteriza fuera pública, los ciudadanos de ambas naciones gracias a los medios de comunicación vieron la creciente tensión a lo largo de la frontera. Muchos ciudadanos del Oeste tildaban las acciones de sus vecinos, como una clara provocación de guerra.<p>

Al ver que los diálogos bilaterales no parecían fructificar, el Secretario de Relaciones Exteriores del Oeste, escribió una carta dirigida al Organismo de Estados Independientes, quien nació para regular las relaciones entre los países que nacieron cuando el antiguo Gobierno Mundial, se fragmentó en las naciones que existen hoy en día.

El Organismo de Estados Independientes, tenía como sede la Isla Papaya. En aquella isla se edificó el edificio principal del Organismo, donde se reunían los representantes de los diversos países de la Tierra. Se construyó allí, porque era un territorio neutral que no estaba bajo la jurisdicción de ningún país. El Secretario General del Organismo, acogió la solitud de audiencia solicitada por Los Territorios Aliados del Oeste.

Por su parte la potencia del Este, contestó diciendo que todo no era más que un show político dirigido por los del Oeste, quienes neciamente insisten en inmiscuirse en temas que no les corresponden. Lo que haga o deje de hacer La Federación Revolucionaria del Este, no les interesa a los del Oeste.

Asimismo, La Federación alegaba que sus tropas estaban en su territorio, y que en ningún momento habían tocado suelo del Oeste. Pero que sus vecinos, sí han violado su espacio aéreo al hacer una incursión por medio de un avión espía. Queriendo aparentar tranquilidad, La Federación aceptó presentarse en la audiencia que se organizaba en la Isla Papaya.

Sería una reunión de suma importancia, las naciones más pequeñas al ser débiles política y militarmente se miraban preocupadas, si las dos potencias comenzaban un conflicto armado, todo el planeta se vería afectado por su enfrentamiento. Por lo que esperaban un arreglo pacífico y diplomático, donde cada una expusiera sus preocupaciones sin llegar a la violencia.

Para Red no era más que otra pantalla que ocultaba sus verdaderas intenciones, si lograba sacar a sus vecinos del Oeste de su camino, la conquista del mundo sería relativamente fácil. Por su parte Gohan se sentía inútil, ya que su gobierno se precipitó al solicitar tal audiencia–según pensaba él–ya que apenas comenzaba con su trabajo diplomático.

Sin más que objetar, no le quedó más remedio que esperar a la reunión para discutir el problema fronterizo. Mientras esperaba por el día de la audiencia, los ciudadanos de La Federación dejaron florecer un efervescente sentimiento patriótico, alimentado por mensajes de Red diciendo que la soberanía de su país estaba siendo infringida.

A causa de esto, cientos de manifestantes extremistas se presentaron en la embajada de Los Territorios Aliados del Oeste, donde protestaron violentamente asediando la sede diplomática. Muchos quemaron banderas del Oeste, mientras gritaban insultos y demás frases xenofóbicas. El cuerpo consular se vio obligado a permanecer dentro de la embajada por su seguridad, al ver que los manifestantes intentaban entrar por la fuerza al edificio.

Red envió fuerzas policiales a proteger la embajada, sólo para mantener las apariencias. Aunque en el fondo, la situación le divertía mucho. Black continuaba pensando que Red complicaba las cosas, si quería guerra por qué no la comenzaba de inmediato. Pero de todas maneras, él ya tenía sus propios planes.

* * *

><p><em>Sus mejillas sonrojadas mostraban la fuerza de las bofetadas que recibieron, Red furioso literalmente masticó el habano que fumaba, Tao Pai Pai sentía que había desperdiciado tres años de su vida con esas mocosas, Black simplemente guardaba silencio mientras revisaba los documentos que ellas le arrebataron a Vladimir.<em>

– _¡Son unas estúpidas, cuarteto de incompetentes!_ –_Gritó el Comandante Red_–_ ¡se suponía que sería un homicidio discreto, lo matarían y luego desaparecerían el cuerpo!_

– _Se les entrenó para matar con sigilo, pero ustedes hicieron un verdadero espectáculo_–_puntualizó Tao Pai Pai._

– _¡Pero logramos el objetivo, _incluso recuperamos documentos que les pueden ser útiles_!_

– _No estoy cuestionando el resultado, sino el método que emplearon para hacerlo_–_respondió Red_–_destruyeron un burdel, además que mataron a más gente con ese incendio que provocaron, y hay rumores de cuatro niñas que fueron vistas en actitud sospechosa, pero por suerte nadie dará con ustedes nunca…_

– _Les recuerdo que ninguna de ustedes es imprescindible, en algún momento dejarán de ser útiles, y si es necesario eliminarlas…se hará_–_les aclaró su maestro_–_pero si cumplen con sus trabajos como debe ser, cuando ya no sean necesarias puede ser que se les permita vivir…_

– _Para sus próximas misiones, espero que piensen las cosas… ¡ahora largo de mi vista!_

_Las cuatro salieron, dejando a los tres solos. Black terminó de revisar los papeles. _

– _¿Algo útil?_

– _No mucho, pero de algo servirá_–_respondió el hombre de piel oscura, quien se acercó a su jefe para darle los papeles_–_véalo usted mismo._

– _¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te pares a mi lado?_

– _Lo siento_–_Red tenía un gran complejo por su estatura._

_Discutieron sobre el futuro de las cuatro, sus resultados eran los que esperaban, pero sus procedimientos eran inaceptables. Los tres decidieron continuar con el proyecto, se había invertido mucho dinero en ellas. Mientras tanto, las cuatro asesinas se criticaban a ellas mismas. Amazon y Arcadia culpaban a Amadeus por el resultado de la misión, para ellas la ojiazul se excedió a la hora de matar…sobre todo con la destrucción del burdel._

__En los siguientes meses_ de entrenamiento, se comenzó a notar una creciente rivalidad. En las _sesiones_ de disparos, competían por quién tenía la mejor puntería. De igual manera cuando luchaban entre ellas, incluso en cuál era más hermosa y más atractiva. Con sus siguientes trabajos, procuraron hacer las cosas como se les ordenó._

_Se ganaron la confianza de sus superiores, pero aún más importante, superaron los límites que ellas mismas se imponían. Amadeus perdió el interés por su propia vida, ya nada le importaba, con tantos hombres usándola sólo para conseguir placer, se vio a sí misma como una herramienta, cuyo único propósito en la vida…era quitársela a otros._

_Su propia existencia era un misterio, incluso para ella._

**Fin Capítulo Cuatro**

Le doy las gracias a: Esplandian, Artemisa-Cazadora y a Animedbz por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	5. Capítulo 5

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 5**

_¿Cuál sería su pecado más grande?_

Black sin comprender de dónde surgió tal pregunta, continuó haciendo lo suyo. Mirándose a él mismo frente al espejo, cepilló sus treinta y dos dientes en completa serenidad. Al enjuagar su boca, creyó encontrar la respuesta para aquella pregunta: su pecado más grande era ser un hombre que ambicionaba conquistar el mundo.

_¡Error, ese no es!_

Ahora parado frente a otro espejo, Black se ataba la corbata con un nudo estilo Windsor. Al doblar y girar la tela que adornaría su cuello, por segunda ocasión conjeturó que su pecado más grande sería ser el responsable de la muerte de cientos de personas, ya que él buscó y contrató asesinos para llevar a cabo sus planes.

_¡No, has fallado de nuevo!_

Black golpeó la pared al recibir la negativa, aquella pregunta aún seguía sin respuesta. Al colocarse su elegante y cuidado traje, usó un cepillo para retirarle las pelusas que arruinaban su imagen, y mientras hacía tal cosa, por tercera oportunidad supuso que su pecado más grande era tener una piel de color oscuro, y no ser de piel blanca como la sociedad decía que debían ser los grandes conquistadores.

_¡Te equivocas otra vez!_

Fue entonces, que al posar su mano en la perilla de la oficina de su jefe, mientras la giraba suavemente, que comprendió correctamente cuál era su pecado más grande en la vida: ser alto. Haber recibido la bendición de ser una persona alta, sólo le trajo la maldición de tener que soportar a Red. Un enano y presuntuoso hombre pelirrojo, que compartía su deseo de dominación mundial.

– ¡Maldita sea Black, ya era hora de que llegaras!

– Lo siento, me retrasé porque…

– ¡No quiero escuchar tu desgraciada vida, sólo ocúpate de tus obligaciones!

– Sí señor–respondió con amargura.

– ¡Vamos, hoy es el día en que me encargaré del chiflado de Gero!

Black le siguió por cada camino y puerta que cruzó, claro está, a una considerable distancia de él para no provocar comparaciones en cuanto a estatura. Por qué tenía que ser ese enano el que diera las órdenes, por qué no era él quien las daba. Prácticamente era Black quien se encargaba de la organización de la armada, Red sólo mostraba su rostro cuando obtenían una victoria, la cual fue planificada y guiada por Black, sin recibir reconocimiento alguno.

Fue al pasar al lado de cuanto soldado se topaban, que entonces Black pensó por qué no. Qué tal si fuera él quien girara instrucciones, y no ese pelirrojo que lo único que hace día a día es quejarse por ser tan pequeño. Eliminar a Red se convirtió en una posibilidad que pasaba de lo inconcebible a lo posible, sólo había que planear muy bien cómo hacerlo.

Tal vez no hacía falta partirse la cabeza ideando planes complejos, quizás con sólo tomar un revólver y apuntarle a la cabeza mientras está distraído, así de sencillo, con solamente apretar el disparador él pasaría a ser el jefe. Pero entonces qué tal si hay un motín, los demás no aceptarían ser dirigidos por un hombre como él. Entonces también los borraría del mapa, pensó.

Las puertas blindadas del laboratorio se abrieron, Red con un ademán de su mano hizo que los cuatro guardias que custodiaban la entrada lo siguieran. Black miró impresionado por los ventanales la gran cantidad de tecnología bélica allí desarrollada, armas químicas y biológicas; misiles electromagnéticos e intercontinentales, además de bombas que desatarían un holocausto atómico.

– ¿Dónde está Gero? –pregunta Red.

– Está en la zona de pruebas Comandante–respondió un soldado raso.

– ¿Por qué estamos aquí exactamente?

– Gero podrá ser un maldito genio, pero el desgraciado nos hace gastar demasiado dinero en sus proyectos, si nos diera resultados rápidos no me quejaría, pero no es así–respondió el hombre con parche en el ojo.

– Entiendo.

Matar a Red ya era una opción, pero no sería tan fácil como pensó. Red era custodiado día y noche, para tener la oportunidad de estar a solas tendría que ocurrir un milagro. Quizás si sobornara a uno de los guardias que lo escoltan, obtendría su oportunidad de eliminarlo. Era una posibilidad muy riesgosa, si alguien lo delataba no saldría vivo de esto.

– ¡Doctor Gero…salga de una buena vez!

Parecía que el destino también se mofaba de él, era como si ser un simple ayudante fuera ya un acto predeterminado. En quién podía confiar, debía haber otra persona que compartiera su deseo de gobernar pero que sobre todo, deseara ver a Red convertido en un cadáver, dónde podría encontrar a una persona así, dónde en la faz de la Tierra la encontraría.

– ¿Qué pasa Comandante?

La contestación le golpeó la cara de frente.

– Guardias arréstenlo–ordenó Red.

– ¿Pero qué diablos?

– Gero, ya me harté de usted…no me ha causado más que pérdidas.

– ¿Cómo puede decir eso? –Pregunta a su vez que forcejeaba con los militares que lo sujetaban–le he dado la mejor tecnología que hay, ningún otro ejército sobre este planeta tiene lo que yo le he dado…los generales del Oeste matarían por tener lo que usted tiene.

– Tal vez tengas razón, pero hasta un genio como usted no es imprescindible–replicó el pelirrojo–nos ha hecho gastar más dinero de lo que recibimos, ya no puedo seguir financiándolo más Gero, ya no más.

– ¿Pero…?

– Como no puedo arriesgarme a que su tecnología y conocimientos caigan en otras manos, no me queda más salida que eliminarlo–aseguró el Comandante en jefe.

– ¡Usted no me puede hacer esto!

– Puedo y lo haré–respondió–Black se me ocurre una idea genial, llame a alguna de las niñas que Tao Pai Pai entrena, que una de ellas lo elimine para mí.

– ¿Se refiera a las 4A? –cuestiona.

– ¡Claro que sí idiota!…trae a cualquiera de ellas–le dijo– ¿cuáles eran sus nombres?... ¡ahh sí, trae a Arcadia o a Amadeus, da igual!

– Si me lo permite, yo puedo encargarme de él señor.

– ¿Tú?

– Sí, personalmente le meteré una bala entre los ojos.

– ¡Cómo quieras, pero quiero a este infeliz muerto!

– ¡Maldito bastardo enano, hasta una pulga es más alto que usted!

– ¡Sáquenlo de mi vista! –gritó–Black asegúrese de destruir todo lo que hay aquí, no quiero que algo caiga en otras manos.

– Sí.

– ¡Voy a matarte Red, lo juro te mataré!

Black vio como el científico era arrastrado fuera del laboratorio, ahora sabía con quién aliarse para llevar a cabo su ambición. Una vez que Red también se retiró del laboratorio, fue el momento para continuar con su plan. Con sus oscuras manos, sostuvo los planos a medio terminar de la más reciente arma de Gero. Black no pudo dejar de sonreír, simplemente era brillante, con eso gobernaría el mundo entero.

– Quiero que tomen todo lo que hay, luego embálenlo en cajas para su almacenamiento–le ordenó a los hombres que lo acompañaban.

– ¿Pero el Comandante dijo que lo destruyéramos?

– ¡Sé lo que dijo el Comandante, no necesito que me lo repita! –Black le gritó al rostro– ¿además se atreve a desobedecer una orden directa, sargento?

– ¡Señor, no señor!

– ¡Pues ya escuchó!...empaquen todo lo que vean, no dejan nada…ni siquiera una hoja de papel.

– ¡Sí señor, cómo ordene señor!

– Una cosa más sargento, cuando terminen que usted y sus hombres se reporten conmigo.

– ¡A la orden!

Black abandonó el laboratorio dejando a aquellos hombres almacenando todo, y así emprendió el camino hacia su oficina, al llegar ordenó que el Doctor Gero fuera trasladado ante su presencia. Aprovechando la momentánea ausencia de Red, Black comenzó a mover sus piezas en ese peligroso juego de ajedrez en el que se había metido, precisamente su primera jugada fue conseguir armamento avanzado, ahora su próximo movimiento sería tener de su lado al hombre responsable de dichas armas.

– Ahh, ya era hora.

Gero era vigilado y escoltado por un soldado, quien por órdenes de Red no debía separarse de él hasta que estuviera muerto. Al entrar, dicho soldado tiró al suelo al científico que con dificultad logró ponerse de rodillas.

– ¿Vas a matarme?

– Eso me temo–Black se dirigió hacia él–quítale las esposas.

Algo dudoso el custodio del científico acató la orden, al verse libre de los grilletes Gero frotó sus adoloridas muñecas. Desde su posición de arrodillado, Gero vio a Black sacar un revólver de entre sus ropas.

– Estuve viendo parte de tu trabajo, debo reconocer que es brillante…es una verdadera pena que se quede incompleto–afirmó apuntando el cañón de su arma hacia el científico.

– Lo pude haber hecho mucho más extraordinario, tenía unas nuevas ideas en la cabeza–respondió el Doctor Gero.

– ¡Es una pena en verdad!...pero lo que sí sería una pena, sería ver tu trabajo completamente abandonado–Black retiró con su pulgar el seguro del arma, y en un movimiento rápido e inesperado, le disparó al soldado que vigilaba a Gero–debes terminar lo que empezaste.

– ¡Qué diablos! –exclamó Gero, al voltearse y ver como la sangre brotaba de la cabeza del soldado muerto.

– Vamos mi buen Doctor, tome asiento–le señala un cómodo sofá con el brazo– ¿le sirvo una copa?

Black caminó hacia su licorera privada y tomó de allí una botella junto a dos copas, le ofreció una a Gero quien aún no creía lo que presenciaba. Tomando asiento frente a él, Black guardó su pistola en su escritorio.

– Si Red quiere desperdiciar su talento…está bien, pero yo no–comenzó con su diálogo–verá Doctor, deseo conquistar este mundo para consumirlo a mi antojo…pero yo solo no puedo hacerlo, es allí donde usted mi estimado Doctor entra.

– ¿Qué quiere de mí?

– Me parece muy obvia la respuesta, su tecnología es crucial para mis planes…por eso estoy dispuesto a darle un nuevo laboratorio y sin mencionar, abundantes recursos económicos para sus investigaciones.

– ¡Sólo quiere utilizarme, no es diferente al maldito de Red!

– ¡No sea hipócrita! –Replicó–sé que desea terminar con sus proyectos, sé que anhela ver sus armas en acción en lugar de estar almacenadas en una bodega cubriéndose de polvo, sé que quiere ver muerto a Red…créame, yo también lo deseo.

– ¿Y dónde trabajaría?

Black se puso de pie nuevamente, caminó por su oficina siendo seguido por los intranquilos ojos de Gero. El alto hombre de piel oscura, se detuvo frente a un gran globo terráqueo al cual empujó levemente. Aquella representación del mundo comenzó a girar, y así mientras ganaba velocidad al rotar, Black posó su mano en un punto determinado deteniendo por completo a aquella imagen tridimensional de la Tierra.

– ¿Yunzabit?

– Sí, es el sitio perfecto–respondió–es un lugar deshabitado, nadie lo molestaría ni vería sus investigaciones.

– No es un mal lugar, pero Yunzabit está muy cerca de los Territorios Aliados del Oeste…podrían detectarnos antes de llegar–Gero le expuso con mucha razón.

– No se preocupe, los imbéciles del Oeste ni se darán cuenta de nuestra presencia–contestó a su alegato–se me ocurre que podríamos irnos en un submarino, para luego desembarcar en las costas de Yunzabit, una vez allí, una expedición terrestre lo trasladaría a usted y a su equipo hasta su nuevo laboratorio.

– ¿Y qué hay de Red, él me quiere muerto?

– Nuestro amigo nos ayudará con eso–le señaló al soldado muerto en el suelo.

Una hora más tarde, los soldados que empacaron todo el equipo de Gero se presentaron ante Black como lo ordenó. Como en todo juego de ajedrez, se necesitan peones que se sacrifiquen por su Rey. Black les propuso ser parte de su jugada, ellos dudaron pero se vieron seducidos por las promesas del hombre de color, quien les ofreció cielo y tierra al gobernar el mundo.

Más que tentados aceptaron, y juraron fidelidad a su nuevo jefe…Black. El nuevo ejército clandestino de Black se dividió en dos, uno escondió a Gero sacándolo de la ciudad mientras el otro, usó el cadáver del soldado muerto para engañar a Red. Al cuerpo inerte lo envolvieron en con varias sábanas blancas y así, Black se lo presentó al Comandante Red haciéndolo pasar por el cadáver de Gero.

Red se tragó la treta, y no volvió a mencionar al supuesto científico fallecido. Días luego tal como propuso Black, Gero con todo su equipo técnico almacenado fue transportado por un submarino hasta Yunzabit. Lograron burlar las patrullas de vigilancia de la marina del Oeste, llegando con éxito a su destino.

Cerca de la costa, el submarino emergió triunfante desde las oscuras y frías profundidades del mar. El navío subacuático contaba con una gran área de transporte, además de ser de última generación–otra creación de Gero–así que el submarino, era capaz de desplegar otros medios de transporte desde su interior.

Usando vehículos anfibios, la expedición llegó a la costa y de allí se aventuró en las solitarias tierras de Yunzabit. La expedición de la Federación alcanzó su objetivo, llegaron el lugar perfecto para reconstruir el laboratorio de Gero. Black y Gero se despidieron, esa sería la última vez en muchos años en que se verían personalmente.

Solo, rodeado únicamente de silencio. El científico reinició con sus labores, las ansiadas armas de Black comenzaron a saltar de la mesa de diseño a la realidad.

* * *

><p>Al fin algo de paz, los cientos de manifestantes que se aglomeraron a las afueras de su sede diplomática de a poco se retiraron. Gohan salió de su oficina y caminó a su habitación, su embajada era un edificio amplio y contaba con habitaciones para todos los miembros de la misión diplomática.<p>

Fue un día difícil, esta era la primera vez que experimentaba el asedio de una turba enardecida. No debió caminar mucho, pronto llegó a su recámara privada. Aunque su nacionalidad era legalmente la del Oeste, su familia tenía orígenes en el Este. Sus padres eran originarios de aquella zona del mundo, pero en aquel entonces el mundo aún era uno sólo.

Luego de contraer matrimonio, sus padres se asentaron en la región montañosa 439–como se catalogaba en aquella época–o mejor conocida como las montañas Paoz. El joven matrimonio se albergó en una pequeña pero acogedora cabaña, donde esperaban criar a su primer hijo quien nacería en unos meses.

Fueron días llenos de paz y silencio, únicamente interrumpidos por el ruido de cualquier animal montañoso. Su padre solía salir de cacería llevando así la comida a la mesa, su madre por su parte aprovecha los exóticos ingredientes de las montañas para preparar verdaderos tesoros culinarios. Era una vida sin apuros, lejos de las bulliciosas ciudades.

Se sentían tranquilos al estar lejos de la revolución, pero lamentablemente, incluso en lugares tan remotos como en la montaña Paoz, los gritos de independencia también se escucharon. La alguna vez silenciosa región 439, se vio estremecida por el rugir de los helicópteros y camiones. Los rebeldes liderados por el Comandante Red, se desplazaban por la montaña construyendo campamentos.

La joven pareja fue intimidada por los soldados de Red, quienes reclutaban a cuanta persona encontraban. El ejército del gobierno mundial los perseguía, así que los independentistas necesitaban urgentemente más hombres en sus filas. Son Goku se caracterizaba por ser una persona tranquila, así que se rehusó a unírseles.

Preocupado por las amenazas a su familia, Goku prefirió irse de allí. Tomó todo lo que pudo cargar en su pequeño automóvil y se marchó. Al estar lejos y a una distancia segura, vio como los rebeldes peleaban con los soldados del gobierno. Durante el bombardeo, su casa fue reducida a astillas y el hermoso paisaje que alguna vez tuvo las montañas, ya sólo existía en su memoria al ver los bosques arder por el combate.

Condujo por horas sin detenerse por nada, únicamente para recargar combustible. Por medio de la radio se mantenía al tanto de los enfrentamientos, aunque no lo desease, todas las personas de la Tierra estaban involucradas en la guerra. Una noche mientras se detuvo a reabastecer gasolina, escuchó las palabras del Rey del mundo, dando por terminada la guerra luego de cinco años de combates.

Muchos celebraron, pero sus gritos de júbilo se silenciaron al saber las consecuencias que la sedición trajo. El mundo tal y como lo conocían cambió para siempre. A los rebeldes se les concedió su tan deseada independencia, se demarcaron las fronteras y demás límites. Casualmente la familia Son había cruzado la frontera antes de que esta existiera, haciéndolos a partir de ese momento ciudadanos del Oeste.

Con el nacimiento de su hijo, la familia Son se estableció en la Capital del Oeste. Son Goku nunca llegó a acostumbrarse totalmente a la ciudad, su esposa era un caso opuesto. Ella vio con buenos ojos su nuevo domicilio, al tener las comodidades que una metrópoli ofrece pudo darle a su hijo la mejor educación que podía ofrecerle.

Muchos años más adelante, Gohan logró entrar en la prestigiosa Universidad Nacional del Oeste para orgullo de su madre. Él decidió dedicarse a una profesión que llevaba poco tiempo de existencia, las relaciones internacionales y la política exterior. Luego de varios años de estudio, finalmente se graduaría aunque no todo fue regocijo ese día.

– Mamá, papá–susurró, al sostener con sus manos un viejo retrato familiar.

Conduciendo su viejo automóvil Son Goku se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo, su madre en el asiento del pasajero se retocaba levemente el maquillaje con la ayuda del espejo retrovisor. Una lluvia torrencial caía ese día, los conductores usaban los limpiaparabrisas en un intento de mejorar su cada vez peor visibilidad.

La luz cambió de roja a verde, los automóviles reiniciaron su andar con algo impaciencia. El señor Son dobló a la derecha entrando en un puente abarrotado, su esposa al ver el embotellamiento le recriminó que llegarían tarde a la graduación de Gohan, la señora Son deseaba inmortalizar el momento con su cámara fotográfica recién comprada, su maridó se excusó respondiéndole que era el único camino hacia la Universidad.

Varios metros por delante, un niño en bicicleta comenzó a zigzaguear entre los demás coches. El tráfico empezó a moverse con lentitud hasta que cada auto ganó un considerable impulso, tal acción hizo que el chico quedara atrapado entre los coches y camiones de la carretera. Asustado, el niño intentó pasar de la carretera a la banqueta sin mirar el movimiento de los demás vehículos.

Sin previo aviso se interpuso en el camino de la familia Son, la madre de Gohan sólo atinó a escuchar el chillido de los neumáticos en el pavimento, su marido apenas esquivó al niño doblando a la derecha. No obstante, no logró detenerse ni disminuir su velocidad y terminó atravesando la barrera del puente. El conductor de un autobús cercano vio como el pequeño auto salió disparado por el aire, terminando en el río que viajaba bajo el puente.

Luego de esperar por varios minutos escuchó su nombre, algo nervioso pero feliz fue a recoger su diploma. Mientras él y sus demás compañeros de clase posaban para las cámaras de los padres orgullosos, Gohan notó algo, no vio por ningún lado a los suyos. La ceremonia finalizó minutos después sin llegar a verlos, tremendamente preocupado se quitó su birrete y toga, descubriendo que la lluvia no se había retirado aún.

Mientras colocaba de regreso la fotografía en su lugar, Gohan recordó sus llamadas recurrentes a casa, sin recibir contestación alguna. A como pudo retornó a su casa, allí se percató que ellos no estaban. Fue entonces cuando un par de policías tocaron a su puerta, él joven recién graduado recibió la dura noticia. Dos días más tarde, él atestiguó el sepelio de ambos.

Le costó mucho trabajo adaptarse a su nueva vida, ya no probaría los platillos hechos por su madre, ya no charlaría con su padre. Ya nada sería igual. Gracias a su excelente promedio obtuvo buenas referencias, consiguiendo así un trabajo en la Cancillería de su país donde con el paso del tiempo fue elegido y ascendido al puesto que hoy en día ejerce.

– Creo que necesito vacaciones–dijo al lanzarse a su cama.

Durmió tranquilamente, su trabajo era tan crucial que estaba a punto de costarle la vida…y él ni siquiera lo sabía.

* * *

><p>Las olas acariciaban suavemente la arena, sus pies dejaban sus huellas en la arena a medida que paseaba, el sol se reflejaba en las gruesas gafas oscuras que protegían sus ojos. La mujer caminaba por la playa sosteniendo entre sus dedos un cigarrillo, mientras deleitaba con su cuerpo a los demás vacacionistas.<p>

Su curvilíneo cuerpo femenino cubierto por un bikini se balanceaba por la playa, un pareo colgaba de su cintura el cual hacía juego con el sombrero sobre su cabeza. La asesina se había trasladado a una de las pequeñas islas del sur, pasando las que eran sus primeras vacaciones en su vida. Con sus dieciocho años cumplidos hace unos meses, la niña sometida a rigorosos entrenamientos había crecido hasta consolidarse con una femme fatale excepcional.

Pero debajo de esa hermosura juvenil, una mujer destrozada se ocultaba. Estaba asqueada de su propia vida, una vida sumergida en la rutina y en la autodestrucción. Amadeus ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos políticos, militares u hombres acaudalados, habían dormido cómodamente entre sus brazos. Amadeus pedía a gritos un cambio en su vida, deseaba huir y desaparecer para siempre, para nunca ser hallada de nuevo.

Se sentía como un objeto, como una herramienta usada por los hombres para su propio disfrute personal. Desde su primer encuentro íntimo con un hombre, a la edad de quince años, Amadeus no ha dejado de ser vista sólo como eso: una esclava que satisface los más bajos deseos de los hombres hasta llevarlos a la muerte. Ya no tenía aprecio por la vida, ni por la propia.

Sus manos temblaban tremendamente, años de derramamientos de sangre comendaban a devastarla mentalmente. Su fuerte y frío entrenamiento militar la obligó a suprimir totalmente su naturaleza humana, haciendo que sentimientos como el arrepentimiento estuvieran prohibidos, convirtiéndola en una especie de robot sin humanidad.

Ella no sabía si sus compañeras sufrían de lo mismo, pero Amadeus conservaba sus problemas en secreto. Pesadillas, ataques de paranoia, y colapsos nerviosos. Al principio la asesina logró controlar sus padecimientos con cigarros y licor, un par de simples placebos que únicamente le calman los nervios por unas horas nada más.

– _¿__Mata Hari, dónde estás?_–un hombre que la duplicaba en edad se le acercó con dos copas–_aquí estás, te estaba buscando._

– _Fui a caminar por la playa._

En una de sus tantas misiones, se le encomendó eliminar a un espía de su gobierno del cual se sospechaba que era un doble agente. Sin embargo, Amadeus tenía sus propios planes para aquella misión. Para realizar su trabajo lo más discreta posible, fue sola a aquella isla en el sur del planeta. Siendo un lugar turístico estaría repleto de vacacionistas, cosa que le facilitó su plan.

Ella junto a su víctima para disfrutar de su supuesto amorío, abordaron un avión ligero para sobrevolar la isla y admirar la vista. Cuando ella, su víctima y el piloto realizaban el recorrido, actuó. En pleno vuelo le disparó a su objetivo, con él muerto obligó al piloto a elevarse cada vez más. Al encontrarse a una altura considerable, le ordenó al aviador colocar en picada al avión.

La aeronave caía fuera de control, el piloto no intentó estabilizarlo porque Amadeus al no necesitarlo más lo asesinó. Ella saltó del avión en paracaídas escapando ilesa, mientras que metros más abajo el avión se estrellaba contra el mar destruyéndose en pedazos. La guardia costera y demás equipos de rescate buscaron entre los restos a los ocupantes, pero al final de días de búsqueda no hallaron nada.

Amadeus quería escapar de su monótona vida, y al lograr fingir su propia muerte obtuvo un lienzo en blanco para que creara su nueva vida. Siendo hábil cambió su apariencia y de nombre, deseaba comenzar de nuevo en aquel lugar tropical que la llenó de paz. Cierto día mientras se bronceaba en la arena, conoció a un hombre.

– _Te traje un cóctel, amor._

– _Gracias George._

George Seurat, magnate de bienes raíces del Oeste que era accionista del hotel donde disfrutan ahora. George era un hombre casado de treinta seis años, quien solía salir mucho de viaje para estar lejos de su esposa, su matrimonio era un desastre, constantes discusiones con su mujer sobre dinero y demás cosas hacían su vida miserable, pero todo eso cambió cuando la vio.

Amadeus se hacía llamar Mata Hari, tras tres meses de finalizada su misión y fingir su propia muerte, la espía disfrutaba de la paz que nunca tuvo. George y ella comenzaron con un romance en pocas semanas, se hospedaban en la misma habitación, él le regalaba toda clase de cosas, salían a pasear como pareja, ella oficialmente se convirtió en su amante.

El señor Seurat comenzó a pensar seriamente sobre su relación con ella, estaba enamorado y la diferencia de edad no le importaba. Luego de varios meses ocultando su aventura extramarital, George quiso dar el paso. Para Amadeus por su parte, era la primera vez que intimaba con un hombre porque realmente lo deseaba, y no porque se le ordenaba hacerlo.

– _Mata Hari, estoy decidido_–ella lo miró confusa–_mañana mismo llamaré a mi esposa, y le diré que quiero el divorcio, ya no la amo…ahora te amo a ti._

– _¿Realmente vas a abandonar a tu esposa para irte conmigo?_

– _Sí._

Semanas más tarde, ambos celebraron el reciente divorcio de George–su esposa no lo tomó tan bien–en esa elegante cena, George tenía planeado pedirle matrimonio. Amadeus sentía un extraño conflicto interno, la compañía que George le brindaba la hacía sentir mejor con ella misma pero no sabía si realmente sentía amor por él. Al principio fue como un juego donde ambos se complacían uno al otro, pero pasar de ser una homicida a ser una mujer casada normal no era una transición sencilla. Las sombras de su pasado, siempre la seguirían.

Al terminar de celebrar su compromiso, Amadeus quiso darle un pequeño espectáculo privado al primer hombre que la hacía sentirse bien. Una vez dentro de la suite que compartían en el hotel, ella colocó a su acompañante masculino en un sofá, para seguidamente subirse en una pequeña mesa frente a él.

George muy sonriente se quedó quieto en su silla, mientras la bella chica comenzaba a bailar. Mostrando sus dotes de bailarina le dio la espalda, y mientras separaba las piernas y rápidamente se inclinó hacia delante asomando su rostro entre sus largas piernas. Definitivamente él amaba a las mujeres jóvenes.

Un George emocionado quiso tocarla pero ella pronto de reincorporó, girando hábilmente sobre las puntas de sus tacones. Descendía lentamente gracias a su movimiento de caderas, mientras que su cabello se agitaba de un lado al otro. Con sus manos sujetó su falda, y al mismo tiempo que bailaba la subía con lentitud.

George miró extasiado como los muslos de ella eran revelados, pero para su desilusión cuando su falda estaba demasiado elevada, ella la dejó caer por completo ocultando sus piernas. Luego de eso ella se deshizo de la chaqueta que usaba, dejando al descubierto todo su vientre. Sonriente desató su falda, mostrándole las pantaletas de encaje que traía puesto.

– _¡Servicio a la habitación!_ –una voz llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

– _¡Un momento por favor!_ –George estaba demasiado ocupado como para abrir–_ ¡deje las cosas en el pasillo!_

– _¡Servicio a la habitación!_ –se volvió a escuchar.

– _¿Acaso no me escuchó?_ –gritó a su vez que Amadeus desataba su sostén.

La puerta se abrió de golpe inesperadamente, una especie de granada entró rebotando por la alcoba hasta detenerse a pocos metros de los amantes. La mujer reconoció el artefacto y por reflejo saltó hacia George, el sofá se volcó hacia atrás protegiéndolos del dispositivo explosivo. Pero dicha granada no era explosiva, sino, que liberó un gas paralizante que los adormeció a ambos.

– _Dulces sueños Amadeus_–la espía del Este cerró sus ojos, no sin antes reconocer la voz de Amazon.

¿Será que los asesinos no pueden dejar de matar aunque lo deseen?

– _¡Mata Hari!_

¿Será que está condenada a estar muerta en vida?

– _¡Mata Hari!_

¿Algún día descubrirá lo que es la libertad?

– _¡Mata Hari!_

Amadeus recuperó el conocimiento, torpemente se puso de pie mirándose a sí misma en un pequeño velero en medio del mar.

– _¡Mata Hari!_

George colgaba cabeza abajo del mástil del barco, los efectos del gas adormecedor aún le afectaban manteniéndola confusa. Ella caminó hacia él intentando liberarlo, pero un disparo cerca de sus pies la detuvo. Una adulta Amazon le apuntaba con su arma, ella tomaba el sol en la cubierta del velero usando únicamente un traje de baño.

– _Ya despertó_–Arcadia llegó a la cubierta, para tomar el timón del barco.

– _Sabía que estabas viva_–Amauri quien también bronceaba su piel le dijo.

– _¿Qué hacen aquí?... ¡largo, no quiero verlas!_

– _¿Estás bien, quiénes son ellas Mata Hari?_ –preguntó George.

– _Su nombre no es Mata Hari, es Amadeus y es una asesina entrenada por el gobierno de La Federación Revolucionaria del Este_–lo interrumpió Arcadia–_nuestros superiores la creyeron muerta, pero nosotras sabíamos que seguía con vida… ¡pero qué he dicho, ahora que lo sabes tendremos que matarte!_

– _¡No se atreverían!_

– _El Comandante Red se pondrá furioso cuando te vea_–comentó Amazon–_cuando supimos de tu supuesta muerte decidimos investigar por nuestra cuenta, por poco y nos engañas aunque logramos hallarte._

– _Eres una traidora Amadeus, traicionaste a La Federación, al Comandante y a nosotras_–Arcadia le reprochó–_además te volviste una mujerzuela, acostándose con el primer incauto que te encuentras… ¡qué bajo has caído!_

– _¡No soy una traidora!_

– _¿Acaso niegas ser una traidora y una ramera que se ha acostado con cientos de hombres?_

– _¿Una ramera?... ¡sí!_ –respondió la agente Amadeus–_pero una traidora… ¡jamás!_

– _¿Cómo explicas todo esto?_ –cuestiona Amauri.

– _Ya estoy harta de todo, harta de Red, harta de que los hombres se aprovechen de mí… ¡no más!_ –Afirmó–_fingí mi muerte para ser libre, los últimos meses han sido maravillosos…_

– _Lamento decirte que tu fantasía se acabó, sabes que nosotras no tenemos derechos sólo deberes, nuestro deber es con La Federación y con el Comandante Red…regresarás con nosotras._

– _¿Qué pasará con él?_ –cuestiona Arcadia.

– _Tendrá que morir, ha visto y escuchado cosas que nadie puede saber… ¡mátenlo!_

– _¡No!_

– _Hazlo rápido_–le susurró Arcadia a Amazon, quien le apuntó con un arma a George.

Al único hombre que la había tratado con dignidad y afecto, al único hombre al que le entregó su cuerpo por deseo propio y no por obligación, al único hombre que creyó amar, lo vio morir de un disparo en la cabeza. Arcadia lanzó el cuerpo al mar, su última morada fue una tumba acuática. Lo que vendría luego, fue un tormento.

La homicida fue castigada con azotes por mano propia de Red, complementando su penitencia se le encarceló en confinamiento solitario por doscientos días. Bebiendo agua rancia y comiendo pan mohoso, sus ojos no vieron la luz en todo ese tiempo. Los ataques de nervios y de paranoia que la compañía de George han sanado volvieron, pero más intensos que nunca.

Ha pasado casi una década desde entonces, sin embargo sus padecimientos no la han abandonado. Y fue estando allí, sumergida en su bañera, que los recuerdos de George regresaron a su cabeza, y todo gracias a la acción de la morfina. Las personas que la conocían sabían sus gustos por el licor y los cigarrillos, pero sus otras adicciones las escondió con éxito.

Cuando el whisky y la nicotina ya no le aliviaban el dolor, descubrió los efectos relajantes y alucinógenos que aquel analgésico poseía. Todo el dolor y todo pensamiento suicida la dejaban en paz temporalmente, permitiéndole concentrarse en sus misiones durante años. Amadeus aprovechando su soledad, solía sumergirse en una bañera para después suministrarse una leve dosis de morfina.

Lentamente el efecto sedante de la morfina fue disminuyendo, la imagen mental de Gohan pronto la visitó.

– ¿Cómo diablos haré para eliminarlo?–susurró a su vez que encendía un cigarro.

En su visita a la sede diplomático del Oeste, se percató de la seguridad que aquel edificio ofrecía. Amadeus comprendió que asesinar al diplomático dentro de la embajada sería complicado, entrar podría ser fácil pero salir no. Si consiguiera matar al embajador, tendría que moverse rápido para abandonar el lugar sin ser detenida.

Sabía por medio de los informes que Red le entregó, que aquel joven no tenía familia propia tal vez si utiliza ese detalle pueda acercarse a él. Era un hombre tímido con las mujeres, así que a diferencia de otras de sus víctimas, él no la llevaría a su cama a la primera oportunidad. Demonios, pensó, ese individuo era todo un desafío.

Ella le dio una última calada al cigarro antes de sumergirse de nuevo en la bañera, sintió como el agua la abrazaba, podría dejar que aquel benevolente líquido le llenara los pulmones, escapando de su vida al servicio de la muerte. No más Red, no más estúpida Federación, no más asesinatos y no más Amadeus.

Por un instante se vio a ella misma caminar por la playa en un día soleado, escuchando a las olas romper contra las rocas. En su visión no vio a Amadeus la asesina, sino, a la mujer que usaba el nombre que sus padres le dieron, una mujer libre de todo tormento y dolor. Se vio caminar por la arena disfrutando del crepúsculo, dejando que el aire salado del mar le besara el rostro.

Tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero algún día su visión se hará real.

Ella será una mujer libre.

* * *

><p>Palacio presidencial, sede del gobierno del Oeste encabezado por la presidenta Briefs. Desde que la noticia salió a la luz pública, la presidenta se ha mantenido enclaustrada dentro del palacio. Sus generales no dejan de asediarla, casi obligándola a darles la autorización que desean para iniciar con una ofensiva contra las tropas del Este.<p>

– Como pueden ver en la imagen, a unos quince kilómetros de la frontera una fuerza de infantería se desplaza sin aminorar su marcha, si sumamos todos los efectivos en la zona se contabilizan poco más de cien mil soldados.

– ¿Qué pasa con los misiles balísticos, ya son operacionales?

– Creemos que sí, cada uno de estos misiles tiene un alcance de unos mil seiscientos kilómetros, si dispararan uno a la capital, sólo tendríamos cinco minutos para reaccionar antes de la detonación.

– ¡Cinco minutos! –exclamó la presidenta.

– Por ese margen de tiempo tan reducido, es importante actuar primero…un ataque preventivo sería eficaz.

– Creí que hablaríamos de la situación, sin tocar el tema de una acción militar.

– Con todo respeto señora presidenta, cada segundo que pasa le da más tiempo a La Federación para lanzar un ataque masivo en nuestra contra–la increpó el general Nappa, comandante en jefe de las fuerzas aéreas del Oeste.

– Aún no sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones.

– La diplomacia no funcionó, han pasado días desde que ese inútil se largó al Oeste y no ha hecho nada–opinó Vegeta, secretario de defensa–la reunión en el Organismo de Estados Independientes será un fracaso, ellos no moverán sus tropas con sólo palabras…hay que sacarlos por la fuerza.

– ¿Qué proponen entonces?

– Si lo autoriza, en menos de dos días bombardearemos sus posiciones y destruiremos todas sus instalaciones en la frontera.

– ¿Y luego qué, qué hará La Federación?

– Nada.

– ¿Nada?

– Cuando vean nuestra superioridad militar, desistirán y se retirarán de la frontera.

– ¿Así de fácil?

– Así de fácil–Nappa respondió muy engreído.

– Entonces no general, no autorizaré ninguna ofensiva.

– Pero señora presidenta…

– ¿Si ellos asesinaran a cientos de nuestros hombres, qué haríamos?

– Responderíamos evidentemente.

– A eso precisamente quiero llegar, Red no se quedará de brazos cruzados viendo como nosotros masacramos a sus tropas, es ingenuo y sumamente arrogante decir que ellos no harán nada.

– ¿Díganos pues, qué haremos?

– La reunión será en pocos días, esperemos que la diplomacia soluciones este conflicto…por el momento no tomaremos ninguna posición militar.

– ¿Está consciente que más de cien mil hombres están a pocos metros de nuestra frontera? –cuestionó Raditz, general del ejército del Oeste.

– Sí, lo sé…estoy muy consciente de ello, por eso quiero una solución diplomática.

Luego de horas de reuniones, la señora presidenta se marchó a su despacho presidencial privado. Por su parte, los hombres de uniforme seguían murmurando su descontento ante la posición de la mandataria.

– ¡Estúpida mujer!

– ¿Cómo permitimos que una mujer llegara al mando de la nación?

– Cuando las palabras no sirvan de nada, vendrá corriendo a nosotros…

En completa oscuridad, la líder del país se preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta. El bando que dispare primero sin duda abriría una caja de Pandora, el mundo se sumergiría en una guerra nunca antes vista, una más grande que la guerra de independencia que originó a las naciones ahora en disputa, sería una guerra mundial.

– Buenas noches señora presidenta.

– ¿Quién es usted, cómo entró aquí?

Cuando Bulma encendió las luces, vio a una joven chica sentada en uno de sus sofás. Era rubia con cabello corto, elegantemente vestida y en sus manos sostenía una gruesa carpeta.

– Antes de eso, respóndame algo… ¿ha escuchado el nombre Amadeus?

– No.

– En ese caso, tome asiento…tenemos mucho de que hablar.

* * *

><p>Él le sirvió una copa, ella no dejó de mirarlo mientras bebía. Él sonrió, ella arqueó una ceja. Red empuñaba su arma debajo de la mesa, ella movía su mano lentamente hasta su revólver oculto. Viejos conocidos, nuevos negocios…mismas intenciones. En medio de una guerra todo es válido, dinero, armas…o mujeres.<p>

– ¿Hace cuánto que no nos veíamos Hasky?

– Suficiente como para olvidar tu horrible cara.

– ¡Vamos Hasky, sin resentimientos del pasado por favor!

– Eres un sínico, yo trabajaba para ti fielmente…creí que cuando llegaras al poder recibiría algo a cambio.

– ¿Entonces por qué viniste, si me guardas rencor por qué estás aquí?

La ladrona de cabellos rubios no respondió, sólo volteó el rostro a un lado.

– Lo sospeché, pero bueno vamos directo a los negocios…si te llamé es porque necesito de nuevo tus servicios.

– ¿De qué se trata?... ¿tiene algo que ver con toda esa ridiculez de los soldados en la frontera?

– Exacto, todo eso no es más que una treta para mis verdaderos planes…y es allí donde entras tú.

– ¿Por qué yo, creí que había asesinas de mayor prestigio en tus filas?

– Sí las hay, pero ya no son de mi confianza…ya no confío en nadie–respondió Red–últimamente todos actúan extraño, incluso Black, es por eso que no le expliqué todos los detalles de mi movimiento final… ¡por fin el mundo entero será mío!

– Aún no me dices qué debo hacer.

– Irás al Oeste, entrarás sin ser descubierta y una vez allí eliminarás a un blanco muy importante.

– ¿Quién es el objetivo?

– No te lo diré aún, para evitar que esa persona se salve a último segundo…te diré quién es cuando ya estés allá, antes no.

– ¿Es alguien importante?

– Realmente lo es, y no te preocupes, en esta misión no tendrás que vestirte de adivinadora–él rió un poco, Hasky sólo gruñó ante la idea.

– ¿Con cuánto apoyo contaré?

– Tendrás que arreglártela tú sola, este trabajo es secreto, nadie a excepción de nosotros estará al tanto de todo–respondió–si yo intervengo para ayudarte sospecharían…sobre todo ese inútil de Black.

Como si se tratase de un enorme juego de ajedrez con diversos jugadores, todos colocan sus piezas en el tablero. Red tiene planes, Black los suyos, Amadeus también, en fin, todos tienen planificados sus movimientos uno a la vez. Era una guerra psicológica, donde se esperaba que alguien diera el primer paso, era una guerra fría que parecía calentarse de a poco.

En una guerra se combate en todos los frentes imaginables, pero aún más en los inconcebibles.

**Fin Capítulo Cinco**

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, sé que actualizo muy lentamente, pero el trabajo me tiene esclavizado. Para terminar le doy las gracias a: Esplandian, Artemisa-Cazadora y a Animedbz por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
